Singularity
by aingeeal
Summary: Uma vida dura ainda assim contém momentos incríveis. Para Remus Lupin não foi diferente. O que poderia aos poucos, ir tornando sua vida detestável em algo singular e especial? ::: Marauders Bits em Hogwarts :::
1. Aniversário Sob A Lua Cheia

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

 **NOTAS DO AUTOR: Essa história começou a ser desenvolvida um ano atrás, mas nunca terminei. É uma das que mais tenho orgulho, então por favor leia com carinho. Encontrará notas de rodapé com explicações breves de pontos destacados no texto.**

 **Toda a história foi escrita com a maior fidelidade que pude, sempre pesquisando antes de por em prática. Qualquer dúvida de fonte, ou informações incorretas, por favor me contate no privado ou através de reviews. Eu as leio e sempre que puder respondo, e por favor, mandem. Reviews são importantes para um autor!**

 **A história já está finalizada, então a publicação de capítulos será rápida.**

 **Obrigada por tudo, espero que gostem.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

O homem pisou duro dentro da sala gelada enquanto se enrolava ainda mais na capa pesada que usava nas costas. Ao notar que sua respiração estava visível, cobriu a boca com as mãos enluvadas, na esperança de um pouco de calor. Ele olhou em volta com uma carranca sentindo as gotas de chuva fria escorrerem pelo chapéu até rolarem pela nuca. A sala estava em silêncio como uma casa funerária. Conforme todos os olhares retornaram para ele, ele removeu o chapéu e passou a mão sobre os cabelos claros, tirando o excesso de água. Em silêncio, se dirigiu a sua cadeira fingindo que não estava atrasado e tentando se misturar com o ambiente a fim de ficar invisível.

Nobby Leach pigarreou, o que pareceu um trovão dentro da sala. A criatura sentada e amarrada na cadeira ao centro da sala desviou os olhos do recém-chegado lentamente e retornou sua atenção ao atual Ministro da Magia, a língua passando pelos dentes afiados como se estivesse faminto.

\- Sr. Greyback, pode dar continuidade. - Leach disse. As pessoas se ajeitaram nas cadeiras para continuar a audiência. O jovem Lyall, ainda molhado pela chuva tenebrosa de março se afundou na cadeira franzindo o cenho, esperando pela palavra final do Ministro. - Como estávamos apontando, foi nos informado que o senhor teve envolvimento nos assassinatos de crianças trouxas, como Maggie Allison e Alina Susan¹. Esta informação procede?

O homem animalesco e extremamente sujo observou atentamente o tribunal, indo de olhar em olhar, tentando prever as ações daqueles que aguardavam sua resposta. Ele se posicionou melhor em sua cadeira e remexeu os dedos.

\- Sr… Leak… Leach, é isso? - ele disse, a voz saindo rouca e esperando pela confirmação do Ministro para continuar - Creio eu que vocês cometeram um engano. Eu nem sei o que é isso. Onde estou? O que é Ministério da Magia? Nem me lembro de conhecer estas meninas, quanto mais ser culpado por algo relacionado a elas. – Ele tinha um sotaque forte, como se fosse de outro país originalmente. Fora o sotaque, sua língua se enrolava demais ao pronunciar palavras mais difíceis. Lyall franziu ainda mais.

Algumas pessoas na audiência fizeram contato visual tratando de mensagens que mais ninguém poderia entender. _Quem seria este trouxa que haviam trazido por engano?_ Enquanto todos estavam pensando em como proceder, Lyall se mantinha em silêncio, encarando Fenrir Greyback. O homem tinha olhos extremamente azuis, inclusive, até de mais, o cabelo era ralo e com falhas. Se observado bem de perto, era possível ver cicatrizes no couro cabeludo. As unhas em sua mão estavam roídas, porém grandes e mal cuidadas. As roupas velhas aparentavam conter mal cheiro e o fato dos caninos serem mais afiados poderia ser considerado para a maioria das pessoas uma característica curiosa, mas não para o líder do Departamento de Aparições Espirituosas Não-Humanas. Lyall era um jovem bem conhecido, extremamente recompensado justamente por ter grande conhecimento dentro de sua área. Não era o primeiro caso que ele era considerado um lunático, porém errar era uma questão da minoria de seus casos. Lyall cerrou os olhos e prestou atenção aos movimentos de Fenrir. Enquanto ele observava, notou que as pessoas ao seu lado estavam considerando a resposta dada. O Ministro pareceu pensar demais, antes de se virar para seu ajudante e pedir uma dose de _Veritaserum_. Não havia nada mais confiável do que um gole da poção antes de julgar alguém. Isso o incomodou. Não era necessário poção alguma para ver o que ali presente.

\- Senhores - chamou a atenção de todos se levantando - Não estão seriamente considerando acreditar nessa história mal contada, estão? - Ele olhou em volta - Olhem para Fenrir Greyback e notem os sinais à sua frente!

\- Sr. Lupin - Nobby Leach alertou coçando a barba - Não acredito que sua opinião seja muito válida neste momento, contanto que chegou extremamente atrasado para esta audiência importantíssima. Como pode estar dentro do caso sem conhecer todos os pontos de sua história?

\- Me perdoe, Senhor. - Lyall Lupin se curvou levemente - Tive alguns imprevistos em casa - respondeu lembrando que o filho o havia prendido por muito tempo ao detalhar demasiadamente em seus pedidos de aniversário. E ainda mais ao correr pelas ruas de Londres para achar algo agradável de aniversário, já que não tinha dinheiro para o que o filho havia pedido. - Estou aqui agora. E estou dizendo com base em todos meus conhecimentos, que este homem não é humano.

Houve um breve silêncio na audiência antes de o burburinho começar. Lyall não notou, porém agora ele tinha total atenção de Fenrir Greyback.

\- Sr. Lupin - O Ministro da Magia retomou a palavra - Creio eu que sua base de conhecimentos seja sobre Bichos-Papões e Dementadores, estou certo? – ele perguntou calmamente.

Lyall levou alguns segundos para retomar sua respiração e continuar.

\- Sim Senhor. Porém estudei para isso, com o desaparecimento do senhor Adam Wilson² há alguns meses. Seu corpo nunca foi achado e foi me passado sua ficha de caso. Com todo respeito, tenho absoluta certeza que este homem é um Lobisomem. – afirmou. Com isso, causou ainda mais barulho na sala. Pessoas se levantarem e o Ministro tentou conter em vão seus funcionários, conseguindo apenas com um feitiço Silenciador no caos instalado.

\- Senhor Lyall Lupin - O Ministro a voz apontando para Greyback - O que te faz pensar que este homem poderia ser esta criatura que diz ser?

Lyall começou a se explicar, apontando sinais de comportamento e aparência. Aos poucos, notava os olhos de Greyback se expandindo, as pupilas se dilatando em direção a ele. Aumentou a voz e continuou, tendo então uma ideia.

\- Se ele é inocente e apenas um trouxa comum como ele mesmo afirma, creio que não tenha problema em mantê-lo sob vigilância até amanhã cedo, considerando que hoje é Lua Cheia. - afirmou. Se não conhecesse como acontecia, não teria visto as veias jugulares de Greyback praticamente estourando. Tinha de admitir que tinha extremo autocontrole, com a Lua Cheia tão perto conseguindo se controlar dessa maneira, sem nem tencionar o corpo. Lyall havia estudado sobre ele e encontrara boatos e depoimentos. Quem o havia visto dizia que era um monstro em forma lupina. O Ministro levantou de sua cadeira ao olhar para Lyall.

\- Não irei deixar um homem até o momento inocente trancafiado como um cão, Sr. Lupin. - O Ministro forçou a voz fazendo cada funcionário ali presente abaixar as orelhas e enfiar o rabo no meio das pernas. Exceto é claro pelo homem magro e alto vestido de sobretudo marrom encharcado que continuou de pé.

\- É exatamente isso que ele é, Sr Leach. Uma criatura sem alma, do mal, que não merece nada a não ser a morte. - terminou olhando para Greyback, praticamente vendo o sangue das meninas d anos em seus dentes. O lobo não sorriu, nem mesmo debochado. O encarava sério, sem piscar. Lyall não ouviu quando o Ministro chamou a polícia do Ministério, porém sentiu seu braço ser puxado em direção à porta. A próxima coisa que ouviu, foi a porta ser fechada com gritos de revolta as suas costas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ao longo da estrada de terra do vilarejo ao norte do Ministério, o menino tamborilava os dedos na mesa. A loira sentia-se tentada ignorar as batidas constantes e ritmadas na mesa de madeira atrás de si, porém era difícil. Entendia o motivo dele não conseguir se controlar, seria difícil para qualquer criança com aquele cheiro de chocolate no ar quente. Era costume em seu aniversário a mãe fazer um bolo bem caprichado, algo que ele almejava com uma semana de antecedência. No entanto não sabia dizer com certeza se a maior ansiedade era pelo bolo que estava assando ou pelo pai que estava atrasado do trabalho. Hope olhou para o relógio em cima do fogão. Lyall deveria estar a caminho. Ela sabia que nesta semana o trabalho estava tirando tudo o possível dele, inclusive por ter ficado mais tenso após a discussão na audiência há alguns dias atrás. Estava distraída em devaneios com lobos que seu marido enfiara em sua cabeça e o barulho dos dedos do filho na mesa cantava a trilha sonora daquela visão. Estava muito perdida, e só foi despertada quando ouviu o menino se levantando com uma exclamação de surpresa ao correr para o lado de fora da casa deixando a porta aberta. Ela levantou os olhos empurrando o cabelo para trás da orelha. Ao longo do jardim, um homem alto vestido com capas e botas marrom vinha andando. Ele agachou para pegar a criança de cabelos claros nos braços e jogá-lo para cima dos ombros como um saco de batatas. Hope sorriu ao ouvir as risadas de longe.

\- Boa noite, meu bem - ele disse ao passar pela porta.

\- Boa noite, Lyall - ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para que ele pudesse lhe depositar um beijo nos lábios sem que a criança risonha que lutava, acertasse qualquer um dos dois. – Tire as botas e deixe-as na varanda. Amanhã as limparei antes que você pinte nossa casa com lama. Isso serve para você também, mocinho, já que saiu correndo lá fora. – ela ralhou sorrindo.

\- Papai - o menino disse assim que o mesmo o colocou no chão - mamãe está fazendo bolo de chocolate de novo. Vai comer com a gente? - ele perguntou ansioso.

\- O quê? Essa mulher não conhece outra receita de bolo? - ele brincou com as mãos na cintura, perdendo a postura somente quando levou uma colherada no braço. Riu e massageou o lugar dolorido. Ele andou até a mesa onde tinha deixado sua mala e de dentro dela tirou um pacote azul, embalado as pressas com um laço dourado malfeito. O rosto do filho se iluminou e o pai agachou para ficar a sua altura. A mãe olhou calorosa para o marido, sabendo que não estavam em situações fáceis. O menino dala pulinhos de ansiedade no lugar, mas Remus sempre fora um menino carinhoso e mesmo com a ansiedade na garganta, não rasgou o pacote, levando tempo para desfazer o laço sem arrebentar nada. Ao abrir o pacote, tirou um tecido marrom, que era exatamente de sua altura, largo e comprido. Era um marrom dourado e o tecido macio e quente. Por dentro, a capa era mais escura e perto da gola tinha alguns botões dourados.

\- Isso é uma Capa Duradoura³, Remus. Não consegui achar o que me pediu, mas isso é algo que será útil. Essa Capa pode diminuir e aumentar de tamanho conforme você cresce, e é extremamente difícil de rasgar. Além de ser extremamente quente. Londres é um lugar gelado, meu rapaz.

O menino riu e pôs a capa nas costas ao sair correndo. Lyall riu deixando-se cair numa cadeira a mesa. Hope pegou a comida que havia separado para o marido e pôs na mesa já quente. Deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça quando ele começou a comer.

\- Como foi o trabalho, querido? As coisas mudaram por lá? - ela perguntou preocupada colocando uma das mechas do cabelo para trás.

\- Nada mudou. Entro em audiências, porém nada do que falo é ouvido e ninguém se importa. Todos olham torto para mim ao entrar numa sala. Adam faz falta. Se fosse ele, ali sentado, todos prestariam atenção e mais acidentes poderiam ser evitados. - ele resmungou.

\- Mas… - ela continuou - e quanto a Lobo Greyback?

\- Foi solto. Está em liberdade - ele respondeu com uma careta - dizem que há bruxos o observando de perto, mas que nada é alertado. Não entendo como pode ser possível. Já se passaram semanas e não há relatos.

Ela acariciou a cabeça do marido e continuou em silêncio conforme ele comia. Remus voltou à mesa, com a capa presa ao pescoço desta vez. Hope sorriu e foi checar o bolo. Por sorte, estava pronto. Ela o tirou com cuidado e o depositou em cima da mesa. O menino sentou na cadeira mais próxima e pôs a língua entre os lábios.

A família sorria enquanto comia o doce. Lyall demorou um pouco para se juntar, mas no final trocavam garfadas enquanto Remus brincava com as velas que tinha apagado. Cinco velas, uma de cada cor. Aos poucos, conforme riam e conversavam, o pequeno começou a bocejar. A mãe olhou para o relógio, e viu que já era tarde. Hope sorriu, levantou e passou os braços em volta de sua cintura, que instintivamente esticou os braços para segurar no pescoço da mãe enquanto ela o puxava para o colo. Fazendo sinal de silêncio para o marido antes de começar a subir as escadas.

O quarto de Remus era a segunda porta no corredor. Hope a abriu com o pé e entrou no aposento azul e creme, com uma lua rodeada de estrelas pintadas por ela mesma. A colcha estava desarrumada desde manhã, porém não se importou. Já havia passado da meia noite, e era o aniversário dele. Pôs o filho na cama que se já se enrolou na colcha, procurando o conforto do calor. O cobriu carinhosamente com um beijo e correu fechar a cortina mantendo a janela aberta, para arejar o quarto. Era uma casa engraçada, como Lyall dizia. Ficava em um lugar frio, mas era extremamente quente. Ela se demorou apreciando a vista das árvores próximas e do vilarejo mais abaixo. Tudo estava extremamente quieto, mais do que o normal. Hope tornou a descer as escadas e encontrou o marido roncando na mesa, a cabeça apoiada em seu punho. Sorriu ao andar até ele.

\- Você eu não posso carregar, garotão - ela disse.

Lyall riu levemente, mas levantou conforme ela o puxava para cima. Andaram de mãos dadas até o quarto do casal, uma porta antes da de Remus e deitaram na cama, Hope se demorando um pouco mais para por a camisola comprida e rosada. Deitaram abraçados, e ela se lembrou que a luz da cozinha estava acessa, porém não sentiu vontade nenhuma de descer para apagá-la. Ambos conversaram por alguns minutos antes da esposa começar adormecer.

Lyall encontrava-se grogue, naquela tênue linha entre estar cochilando, mas ainda retendo percepção do que acontecia ao seu redor e o sono profundo. O único som que penetrava o véu de entorpecimento que o cobria agora era o piar da coruja que provavelmente devia estar pousada no telhado, som esse que podia irritar muitas pessoas, mas o agradava. Focar no ritmado do piar o ajudava a deslizar pelas bordas do sono e esquecer os problemas do trabalho, podendo assim dormir e se refazer para um novo dia e foi devido a isso que pode notar quando o piar da coruja se interrompeu. Poderia dizer até que bruscamente.

Abriu os olhos estranhando. Corujas costumavam piar por mais tempo, por que motivos esta havia congelado? Levantou somente a cabeça ao olhar pela janela. Não havia se passado muito tempo, talvez uns 20 minutos. A janela estava quase fechada, mas podia ver a árvore do lado de fora balançar levemente com a brisa. Viu um passarinho sair voando da árvore e franziu o cenho. Estava tão quieto…

Lyall levantou-se cuidadosamente deixando Hope adormecida e caminhou até a janela. Não havia absolutamente nada do lado de fora. Talvez isso tranquilizasse alguém, mas a Lyall só trazia preocupação. Ouviu um baque a sua direita e em questões de segundos, um grito de criança.

O primeiro pensamento foi um pesadelo, mas a realidade veio à ele no mesmo instante, a coruja, o silêncio e a promessa de vingança contida em olhos azuis. Lyall correu enquanto Hope acordava assustada, e pegou a varinha em sua cômoda ao passar pela porta. Deslizou escorregando pelo corredor até atingir o próximo cômodo. Entrou aos chutes pelo quarto de Remus e sentiu as pernas bambearem a ver o filho arrastado pra fora da cama por uma espécie de cachorro humanoide. Não estava 100% transformado, mas já continha focinho, pelos e garras. O lobo cinza olhou para Lyall e ele pode jurar ver um sorriso na boca que estava agarrada na capa do menino, os olhos azuis, antes vistos no tribunal estavam ali o encarando, se divertindo. Lyall não precisou pronunciar os feitiços, mas sentiu um puxão na barriga e as luzes começaram a sair da ponta da varinha. Alguns atingiram o lobo que soltou rapidamente a capa ao rosnar para Lyall e começar a se desviar. Remus, chorando, tentou se levantar e correr para o pai, mas a criatura monstruosa foi mais rápida e ao girar a cabeça rapidamente, grudou-o pela capa e o atirou para o meio do quarto. Remus rolou pelo chão.

Hope chegou correndo no quarto gritando ao chegar à porta. Lyall esticou um braço para que ela não avançasse e com o outro continuou a disparar feitiços, tomando cuidado para não acertar o filho, que gritava cobrindo a cabeça com os braços. O lobo rosnou quando um feitiço bateu em sua orelha arrancando um pedaço. Fenrir pôs a pata nas costas de Remus, o empurrando no chão com um choro e Lyall começou a correr, mas o monstro abocanhou a coxa do menino, que gritou de dor. Durou pouco. No momento que Lyall chegou ao filho, o lobo desaparecia pela janela. Lyall puxou o menino no colo, mas deixou a tarefa de acalmá-lo para a mãe, que estava ao seu lado, ao invés disso, avaliou a perna. Para seu desespero, a ferida havia sido funda o suficiente. Tentou fazer um torniquete no menino com as mãos, desajeitadas e suadas. Não ajudava também o fato que Remus estava se contorcendo em seus braços. Ele tentou segurar o filho quieto, mas pode assistir com horror sob a pele clara o líquido escuro subindo pela cintura até alcançar os braços e os capilares mais finos. Ele soltou a perna ofegante e segurou o rosto de Remus nas mãos obrigando-o a olhar para ele. Os olhos caramelos olhavam para todas as direções.

\- Remus, olhe pra mim! - Lyall gritou.

O olhar do menino congelou no do pai. Ele pôde ver a borda do olho caramelo do filho se tornando dourado e então voltando para o tom original. Lyall fechou os olhos e o abraçou. O menino ainda chorava de dor no abraço do pai, sem nem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Hope soluçava de desespero, até que finalmente conseguiu pegar o filho dos braços do marido e se sentar com ele no chão, o ninando em balanços rápidos e repetindo: _Shh. Você vai ficar bem. Vai ficar tudo bem._ Depois de alguns segundos, Lyall levantou pegando a varinha que havia rolado de sua mão e foi até a janela. O rastro de Lobo Greyback não podia mais ser visto, mas o vilarejo inteiro tremeu ao escutar um uivo cheio de malícia vindo da borda da floresta que os cercavam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE RODAPÉ**

 _¹ - Maggie Allison e Alina Susan são minhas criações, na tentativa de exemplificar crianças que Lobo Greyback assasinou._  
 _² - Adam Wilson também é minha criação. Um nome aleatório para simbolizar o chefe anterior do departamento._  
 _³ - Capa Duradoura também é minha criação._

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	2. Um Longa Noite

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

A família saiu de cabeça baixa da casa velha, o vento fustigando as roupas velhas e cabelos sem corte. A curandeira às costas estava gritando "Boa sorte!". O menino se pegou pensando que os vizinhos provavelmente achariam que ele tinha uma doença qualquer incurável, o que era irônico, pois era verdade. Não aguentava mais visitar diversos lugares, sabia que nenhum deles iria ajudar. A mãe tinha mais esperanças que o pai um dia fosse encontrar algo que os ajudaria. Uma cura talvez? Mesmo que temporária. Apesar de conhecer sobre o mundo da magia, seu coração ainda buscava pelo tradicional. O pai, pelo contrário vivia com a cabeça enfiadas nos livros, olheiras, e whisky, algo que o mantinha acordado sem o deixar alterado. Remus não gostava de vê-los assim, mas pelo menos sabia que era somente uma vez por mês que isso se acentuava. Seria na noite seguinte. Ele sentia isso sem ter que olhar para o calendário. Depois de 3 anos vivendo assim ele conseguia perceber a leve mudança de ouvir tudo ao seu redor, virar os olhos mais rápidos e sentir melhor o cheiro das coisas. Não gostava de se sentir um animal, mas ao menos era um sinal, para deixá-lo atento e para ter cautela.

Ao entrar no carro velho da família Lupin, Remus se enfiou dentro do cachecol.

\- Pai? - ele chamou. O pai não respondeu verbalmente, mas olhou para ele por cima do ombro, esperando a pergunta se completar - Se não for pedir de mais, pode não tentar poções esse mês? Meu estômago não está muito bom. - ele mentiu. O pai suspirou mas concordou fingindo um sorriso. Remus sabia que era importante para ele tentar de tudo, afinal se sentia culpado pelo estado do filho, mas na verdade, Remus estava cansado de provar gostos e texturas que nem sequer alteravam seu comportamento. De que iria adiantar? Sabia que o pai vivia mergulhado nas pesquisas, mas aquilo não faria efeito algum a não ser pôr tudo para fora quando o monstro começasse a correr pelo porão em círculos. Ele adormeceu no caminho de volta. Os pais, sentados no banco da frente não conversaram durante a volta. Não precisavam. Estavam ambos pensando a mesma coisa e sabendo como seria a noite seguinte. Não podiam dizer que haviam se acostumado, Hope sinceramente achava que nunca iria. Quando o carro estacionou, ela o acordou com carinhos, e Remus subiu para seu quarto. Ao chegar na cama, ele se atirou de cara no travesseiro duro. A família não tinha dinheiro para comprar um bom, mas quando se dormia na madeira fria embaixo da casa, um travesseiro duro era mais do que ele queria. Não arriscaria levá-lo, pois a última vez que tentara, acordara no meio das penas.

No andar de baixo, os pais conversavam sobre o que viria pela frente. Remus já conhecia a conversa então pôs o travesseiro por cima da cabeça, tentando evitá-la.

\- Acha que ele conseguirá entrar na escola? - Hope se perguntou enquanto sentava no colo de Lyall. Ele enlaçou sua cintura com os braços. Ela sempre fora muito leve, com uma cintura bem fina. Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Não sei Hope. Não consigo achar alguma solução que possa ser trabalhada - ele suspirou. Olhou para a varinha em cima da mesa de centro. - Não sei o que fazer… - como se a varinha fosse respondê-lo. Sussurrou um breve "Me Oriente" que nem Hope conseguiu ouvir. A varinha instintivamente girou na mesa para a direita, tremeu e parou. Lyall se pegou perguntando se alguma vez Remus seria capaz de fazer algo legalmente pela magia. Ele sabia que o filho tinha o gene mágico. Havia feito talheres tremerem quando estava com raiva e coisas do tipo, só precisava da devida educação. Lyall pensou que poderia ensinar o filho em casa mesmo, poderia comprar uma varinha ou deixá-lo usar a dele mesmo e praticariam com feitiços básicos. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. A varinha relaxou.

O menino encarava o vazio enquanto o pai trancava as janelas com tábuas de madeiras já separadas e a mãe esticava o cobertor no chão a seu lado. Já estava tarde e o crepúsculo estava indo embora. Remus se sentou no banquinho e observou os pais trabalharem. Ao terminar a janela, o pai tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a pronunciar feitiços baixinhos. Algumas palavras fizeram Remus perceber que eram para prover silêncio e proteção. A mãe se demorou nas almofadas velhas e tapetes. Normalmente ele as destruiria e preferia que ela não as deixasse ali, mas não tinha coragem de dizer a ela que não queria seu carinho. Sendo assim, assim que ela subisse, antes de se transformar, ele as guardava em cima da cômoda.

Remus subiu devagar pelas escadas de madeira mirando biscoitos de chocolate na cozinha. Precisava de doce, isso iria acalmá-lo. Ele subiu no balcão descalço, roubou alguns do pote que ficava em cima do armário e desceu antes que os pais vissem. Ele os enfiou na boca antes de descer correndo para o porão. Encontrou os pais terminando alguns ajustes antes de olharem pra ele. Ele desviou os olhos pela janelinha na parte de cima. Agora estava tapada, mas por entre as tábuas, não havia mais claridade, a não ser uma leve luz prateada que fazia algumas marcas no chão iluminado pelo lampião no teto.

\- Subam vocês dois - Remus disse - já está na hora. Os pais olharam para ele e ao passarem por ele na escada lhes deram um abraço. Hope foi a última a sair, trancando a porta atrás de si. Lyall respirou fundo antes de levantar a varinha e lançar feitiços silenciadores e protetores na porta também. Remus conseguia ouvir baixinho do outro lado da porta, mas se manteve em silêncio. Lyall terminou os feitiços e sentou encostado da porta com as mãos na cabeça.

O menino sozinho no andar de baixo engoliu em seco e se sentou contra a parede. Ele suspirou e manteve os olhos no teto. Tudo estava escuro e ele podia ouvir a mãe cantar uma canção de ninar no andar de cima. Era uma pena que o feitiço silenciador funcionasse em apenas uma via, seria mais fácil não ouvir coisas como essa e coisas como o choro do pai na porta. Talvez nem soubessem que ele podia escutar. Talvez, se fosse 100% humano, não poderia. O tempo começou a não passar e Remus conseguia praticamente ouvir a Lua se mexendo pra chegar no topo do céu. Do lado de fora, a coruja que normalmente vivia na árvore próxima da casa piava baixinho. Remus começou a se distrair tirando lascas do chão de madeira, e com elas tentava montar algum desenho no chão. Se pegou desenhando um castelo, exatamente como o pai lhe contava as histórias. Torres altas, na base de um morro com o lago embaixo. Eram feitos de lascas, mas Remus via as cores. Daria tudo para ir para a escola e finalmente ter amidos, mesmo tendo ciência da sua condição. Os pais normalmente o mantinham preso, ou se o deixavam conversar com alguém na rua, ficavam observando a cada palavra. Ele sabia que não seria possível, mas não custava nada sonhar. Nunca fora acostumado a brincar com os vizinhos, mas agora talvez nem fosse mais possível, pois as crianças do vilarejo passavam por ele e se encolhiam nas mães. Tinham medo dele. Talvez por ser pobre com roupas rasgadas ou talvez por ter uma cicatriz na têmpora de sua própria garra.

Remus tirou as roupas em um determinado horário e as dobrou em cima da cômoda, não podia se dar ao luxo de rasgá-las. Chegou até cochilar esperando a Lua atingir seu ponto máximo, e naquele momento agradeceu a mãe pelo tapete. Ele teve sonhos, apesar de não se lembrar de detalhadamente nada deles. Acordou infelizmente suando frio e tremendo. Não sabia quando começou, mas notou que estava tendo tontura e a visão ficava mais pesada. O corpo se sentia pesado e ele gemeu ao se por em quatro apoios. Ele tentou engatinhar para seu canto longe dos acolchoados da mãe, mas notava que estava tombando levemente para um lado. Ele caiu deitado e dali não teve forças para se levantar sozinho. Sabia que no andar de cima, o pai estaria se sentindo culpado, provavelmente escondendo o choro da esposa. Ele tentou controlar a respiração encarando uma parte específica do chão onde uma faixa branca da luz da Lua estava brilhando. Ele se concentrou nela e tentou controlar a respiração ofegante de um corredor de maratonas, sem muito sucesso. Os olhos nem chegavam a piscar. Não precisava de um relógio para saber que estava próximo. Ele suspirou. Ele olhou para a parede da escada, a parede favorita em sua forma lupina. A madeira estava arranhada e em alguns cantos mordida e roída. Parecia que era um cão qualquer que havia feito aquilo, não ele com seus próprios dentes. Tentou não pensar nisso.

Remus sentiu o tornozelo coçar e ao virar notou que a luz já estava tocando-o. Ele continuou deitado no chão e observou a faixa branca subir pelo corpo em minutos, sentindo a pele formigar em cada centímetro que a luz o tocava. Ele queria coçar e bater na pele para que voltasse a sensação de controlar os membros, e em pouco tempo se desejou querendo mordê-los. Ele não conseguia mais prestar total atenção, as paredes a sua volta estavam em um tom vermelho escuro e pareciam ondular em sua direção, fazendo o porão parecer menor e se fechar em cima dele. Ele gemeu de vertigem. Conseguia ouvir um rato atrás de um barril à esquerda guinchando e ele sentiu a cabeça virar na direção e rosnar. O rato era o inimigo. Era um intruso. A respiração estava totalmente fora de controle, e ele sentiu as garras empurrarem suas unhas pra frente e elas se afiaram. A ponta dos dedos latejava. Sentiu o torso se expandir e as costelas se deslizarem para a posição de um animal quadrúpede. Os pés criavam novos formatos e da base da coluna sentia novas vértebras serem formadas para criar a cauda peluda. Sentiu-se mais quente, pois o pelo começava a crescer agora, da cor que normalmente era seu próprio cabelo. Não podia ver, mas as íris de seus olhos se tornaram amarelas e as pupilas dilataram. O focinho explodiu da boca e sentiu seus dentes humanos darem espaço para presas afiadas dolorosamente. Ele grunhiu e tentou por as mãos na boca, mas o que veio foram patas. Na presa de se equilibrar, o lobo bateu na parede e rosnou para a mesma lhe dando uma investida com a boca arreganhada. Ele agarrou um pedaço de madeira e arrancou com chacoalhadas de cabeça. Nesse tempo, notou que a luz da lua estava exatamente em cima dele e ele parou. Durante alguns segundos o lobo ficou imóvel olhando para o céu, o brilho branco era a única coisa que não tinha um tom vermelho sangue. Ela pulsava, como uma fonte de poder e ele a adorava. Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente e a jogou pra cima, soltando um uivo assustador. No andar de cima, os pais tremeram, pois infelizmente o feitiço de silêncio só ajudava parcialmente. Conforme os barulhos continuaram durante a noite inteira, Lyall pegou Hope no colo, que havia adormecido na poltrona com uma coberta de lã por cima e a levou para cama. Já no andar de cima, não era possível ouvir mais as investidas do filho, que batia de parede em parede, tentando sair de sua prisão.

Remus acordou com frio, pois foi a primeira coisa que sentiu. Sentiu os pelos do corpo humano se eriçarem e as pernas nuas tremerem. Ele tentou abrir os olhos levemente. O porão ainda estava escuro, mas os raios da manhã estavam atravessando as frestas. Deu uma leve olhada pelo porão para avaliar os danos causados na noite anterior. Um banco de madeira estava caído com uma perna quebrada e havia um buraco no chão ali perto. As paredes pareciam arranhadas em todos os lados desta vez e uma gaveta da cômoda estava quebrada. Ele se mexeu e notou que seu braço estava arranhado e mordido. Ele chorou baixinho e se arrastou até chegar perto do cobertor, mas antes de chegar ouviu a porta abrir a tranca.

\- Remus? - a mãe o chama no topo da escada. Ele se deixou ficar ali enquanto ela descia correndo e o pegava nos braços. Ele estava gelado e tremia. Ela enrolou o menino na colcha que ela havia trazido nos braços. Ele tremeu e deixou a cabeça pender em seu peito. Em silêncio, a mãe o levou para o quarto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	3. Sob a Ponta do Nariz

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

\- Remus, pare de comer biscoitos antes do almoço - a mãe ralhou da sala e Remus revirou os olhos ao roubar mais dois e esconder o pote de volta em cima do armário. Pegava desde pequeno, mas agora sua altura lhe ajudava. A mãe não conseguiu se manter brava com ele e riu ao bater na cabeça do filho levemente com uma almofada e ele riu lhe passando um biscoito que ela aceitou rindo com cara de negação. Ele voltou pra sala e sentou no chão na base do sofá. O pai estava entretido com um livro na mesa, a cabeça enfiada embaixo da lâmpada. Remus não conseguia ler o título de onde estava, mas via desenhado numa folha uma flor roxa e comprida. Remus a encarou durante muito tempo antes de voltar a ouvir o rádio que estava dando as notícias de uma vila próxima. Enquanto a mãe acariciava os cabelos do filho começou a notar algumas cicatrizes no couro cabeludo. Não deixou o filho ver que ela estava contornando-as, apenas ficou em silêncio. Houve uma batida na porta bem lenta. Hope se virou para a porta e como ótima dona de casa desceu do sofá e ajeitou o avental em cima do vestido verde florido feito à mão. Ao andar, ajeitou o cabelo pra dentro do laço que mantinha as mechas juntas. Remus continuou mastigando o biscoito sem alterar nem feição, mas simplesmente se arrastou até a mesa de madeira antiga que o pai guardava um saquinho de pano com bolinhas de gude. Ele soltou as bolinhas no tapete de casa e as juntou para ficarem mais próximas a ele. Ele começou a preparar o seu campo de jogo e sentou de pernas de índio pra começar a atirar as bolinhas umas nas outras. Estava tão concentrado no jogo que não viu quando a mãe voltou para a sala e foi falar com o pai, mas ele com certeza notou quando o pai se levantou num grande pulo derrubando a cadeira e se jogando em cima da porta fechada.

\- Hope, tranque a porta dos fundos! Ele veio pegar o Remus, corra! - ele disse baixinho. Enquanto a mãe corria para o fundo das casas, Remus se levantou, mas não fez absolutamente nada, ele continuou ali parado.

\- Pai? - ele chamou - quem é? Por que o senhor acha que querem me levar? Pelo que eu… pelo que eu sou? - ele disse baixinho. O pai girou pra ele fazendo o sinal de silêncio, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

\- Ele é um bruxo, Remus - ele explicou - Nenhum bruxo além de mim sabe sobre você. Bruxos não gostam de lobisomens. Ele não pode ter vindo com boas intenções, mesmo sendo uma boa pessoa - ele explicou - Nem ele irá tirar você de mim. - Remus engoliu em seco e deixou o pai trancar a porta e ir até a cozinha, tentar achar uma janela e ver se o tal bruxo continuava parado na porta, esperando pela oportunidade de entrar na casa. Remus engoliu em seco após dois minutos e forçou seu cérebro a retomar o controle do copo para fazê-lo se girar para voltar ao jogo. Precisava se distrair do barulho dos pais correndo de janela em janela. Eles não deixariam ninguém entrar. Certo? Errado. Ao virar, congelou, pois na sua frente havia um homem alto, com grande barba e cabelos brancos. Estava com uma túnica roxa e um chapéu pontudo, mas o que mais impressionou o menino foram os olhos de um extremo azul claro.

\- Olá, pequeno Remus - o senhor disse com um sorriso caloroso - como vai você? - Remus não pode responder, apenas engoliu em seco mais uma vez e deu um passo para trás. Os pais provavelmente ainda não sabiam que ele estava dentro de casa. Precisava avisá-los. - Ah não - ele disse rindo e balançou a mão mostrando despreocupação - não precisa ter medo de mim. Aliás - ele continuou se sentando da mesma maneira que o menino estivera alguns instantes atrás - agradeceria se não gritasse por seus pais. Algumas ilusões irão mantê-los ocupados enquanto conversamos. Se importa? - ele disse pegando uma bolinha. Remus ainda assim não respondeu, mas balançou a cabeça e o senhor sorriu e atirou uma bolinha. Ele acertou em cheio. Remus não sorriu, apesar de ter gostado da jogada. Que cara estranho… Remus se sentou depois de alguns instantes e pegou uma bolinha também, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de jogar com alguém, já que o pai as mantinha por luxo e Remus aprendera a jogar sozinho. - Vamos lá, Sr. Lupin. - ele começou - meu nome é Albus Dumbledore. Sou diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. - Remus arregalou os olhos - e vim fazer uma visita especial para você, afinal, você é um aluno especial… - ele deu uma piscadinha, e Remus sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas já sentia como se aquele senhor sentado jogando bolinhas de gude não iria lhe fazer nenhum mal.

\- Você... realmente é um bruxo? – ele perguntou – como meu pai?

Dumbledore sorriu e na sua frente, bolinhas de gude começaram a dançar no ar, como se fossem fadas com inteligência própria. Remus não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Fazia tempo que o pai não fazia truques para encantá-lo assim. Ele estava prestes ao continuar quando ouviu um soluço atrás de si. Ambos viraram pra olhar os pais parados perto da porta de olhos arregalados.

\- Remus - o pai chamou - venha aqui.

\- Ah Sr. e Sra. Lupin, que prazer conhecê-los! - Albus Dumbledore disse sorrindo, mas sem se levantar. As bolinhas desceram ao chão. - estava eu começando a contar a minha jornada para o seu filho, mas fico feliz que tenham chego a ponto de ouvir também, me poupa mais um conto. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas Remus voltou sua atenção para o homem antes de olhar para o pai.

\- Papai, ele é o diretor de Hogwarts. - ele disse sorrindo. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a reação do menino.

\- Sim Remus, eu sei - o pai respondeu baixinho e assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do homem de roxo na sala - Olá Prof. Dumbledore. Como vai?

\- Muito bem, Lyall, obrigado. - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Vejo que fez um excelente trabalho ensinando seu garoto os princípios básicos de magia, ainda mais pensando que ele não poderia atender a escola, afinal, é um pensamento esperado considerando todos os pontos.

Remus voltou a olhar o senhor e engoliu em seco, se afastando lentamente ainda sentado.

\- Você… você… - ele começou.

\- Ah sim, Sr. Lupin - Dumbledore se dirigiu ao menino e depois aos pais - Eu sei da condição especial que o acompanha. Não deve ter sido nada fácil para ninguém nesta casa. E sinto muito por isso. - Ele disse finalizando o olhar em Hope. Ela abaixou a cabeça e concentrou as forças para não chorar. - Vim na verdade, como estava dizendo, para lhe oferecer uma sugestão. - dizendo isso então, Dumbledore se levantou, sem fraquejar por idade nem nada do tipo. Fez um gesto para que os pais viessem até ele e se sentasse. Eles obedeceram, e Dumbledore se sentou na poltrona que Hope gostava. - A minha sugestão é a seguinte. Remus é um bruxo, não há como negar isso. Mesmo sendo mestiço, a magia corre em seu sangue. Isso significa que ele tem uma vaga dentro de Hogwarts e eu planejo lhe dá-la.

Houve um pequeno silêncio na casa e Remus se levantou, sendo o primeiro a ter uma reação.

\- O Senhor quer que eu frequente Hogwarts? – ele disse pausadamente - Mesmo sabendo pelo que eu passo? Eu poderia ser perigoso lá! - ele disse encantado. Dumbledore sorriu, mas antes que pudesse responder, Lyall esticou o braço e o passou pela cintura do filho, o puxando para si.

\- É uma oferta… mais generosa do que um dia esperei receber, Prof. Dumbledore - ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos, não combinando absolutamente nada com os cabelos grisalhos e marcas de sorriso nos olhos - porém como isso poderia funcionar? Amo meu filho, mas reconheço que nos períodos de lua cheia ele pode se tornar uma criatura descontrolada. Ele poderia ferir alguns alunos! O que o mundo da magia iria pensar? Quantos pais mandariam os filhos para Hogwarts se soubessem que há um lobisomem no mesmo dormitório? E o preconceito que ele sofreria naquele lugar? - Remus começou a chorar. Sabia que o pai jamais o deixaria ir. Ele tinha consciência que falava aquilo pelo seu bem e que o pai desejava nada mais que o menino frequentasse a escola, mas ele tinha razão. Jamais poderia ir. Sua vida acadêmica simplesmente não tinha como acontecer.

\- Na verdade Sr. Lupin - Dumbledore continuou - fiz questão eu mesmo de preparar várias coisas na escola para que fosse possível seu filho estudar lá. Deixe-me explicar. - ele começou. Esticou as mãos para frente e ali surgiu uma imagem fraca e pouco brilhosa, mas mostrava como um livro velho o que ele queria dizer - Fiz questão de encomendar o Salgueiro Lutador para nos ajudar. O plantamos bem em cima do túnel que iremos utilizar. É uma árvore temperamental - ele disse franzindo o cenho, seja lá o que isso queria dizer, Remus pensou - mas irá protegê-lo. No pé da árvore, há um botão. Isso o imobilizará para que Remus entre no túnel e chegue a seu destino final a salvo. - conforme ele falava, as imagens o acompanhavam - Compramos uma casa no vilarejo de Hogsmeade, acredito que conheça Lyall. Ela está abandonada. Lá, Remus passará as noites de lua cheia e retornará na manhã seguinte para ser tratado pelas enfermeiras da escola. Todas elas têm consciência do que ele é, mas esse segredo jamais sairá de nenhuma delas. É um segredo que estamos dispostos a manter.

Houve um eterno silêncio após a imagem desaparecer. Remus tinha parado de chorar, em parte encantado com as imagens e em outra com os planos do Professor poderia funcionar. Teria amigos.

\- Pai, me deixe ir - ele pediu. Todos os olhos se alternaram pra ele. Ele estava congelado, com medo da resposta dura que poderia lhe responder. O pai encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, mas Hope continuou olhando para o senhor de barba branca.

\- Senhor Dumbledore. – Hope chamou e ele a olhou carinhosamente – O senhor me garante, que ao deixar meu filho frequentar essa escola, ele estará seguro? Não somente de alunos, mas como de bruxos no geral que lhe desejam crueldade?

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente. – Com toda certeza, Sra. Lupin.

\- Eu ainda tenho medo Remus. Mas devo admitir, é um bom plano. – Lyall disse baixinho. Remus esperou em silêncio e sentiu o rosto começando a ficar quente e corado pelo súbito ataque de choro. Dumbledore aguardou em silêncio e observou quando Hope pôs a mão na perna de Lyall, o incentivando. Ele suspirou. - Pode funcionar. Podemos testar os primeiros meses e se… - ele disse. Remus sorriu e o abraçou num pulo. Dumbledore sorriu e bateu as mãos numa comemoração, mas se surpreendeu quando a moça loira o abraçou pelo pescoço. - Obrigada. - ela chorou em seu peito. Dumbledore sorriu e a abraçou de volta. Quando soltaram, Dumbledore passou as últimas informações sobre como funcionava as voltas às aulas, as cartas e as compras no Beco Diagonal. Como Lyall já havia frequentado Hogwarts, sabia como funcionava. Faltavam poucos dias para o início das aulas em 1º de Setembro, mas daria tempo. Depois de tomar um chá e comer bolo de laranja feito por uma Hope chorosa, Dumbledore partiu com um sorriso, deixando para trás uma família sorridente e um menino que corria para fazer a mala de poucas roupas velhas que tinha.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	4. Lar Doce Lar

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Remus encarava tudo de olhos arregalados e sem responder a ninguém. O mundo a sua volta parecia um caos cheio de cores, animais e crianças correndo. Estava sentado no vagão do trem encarando a Plataforma 9 ½ e as crianças passavam de um lado para o outro no corredor. As mais velhas normalmente estavam acompanhadas, porém podia notar rostos da sua idade aterrorizados. Ele não tinha como manter os olhos fixos em uma coisa só, eram pais se despedindo de filhos, corujas voando pelos céus e em volta do trem, cães correndo atrás de gatos e uma gritaria para todos os lados. Se não estivesse concentrado não acharia a família Lupin parada perto da parede em cima de um banco, tentando se fazerem visíveis. Tinham escolhido as melhores roupas, mesmo que ainda assim não fossem tão boas quanto tivessem imaginado. O casaco do pai ao menos não tinha nem um furo e a mãe estava de cabelos soltos encantada com tudo aquilo. Eles se despediram com muitos avisos de segurança, carinhos e promessas que manteriam o contato com notícias. Hope felizmente estava acostumada com corujas entrando pela janela de casa, e o pai havia lhe dado a dele, Pandora¹, uma bufo-real extremamente estressada e mal humorada.

Quando o Expresso Hogwarts começou a deixar a estação, Remus voltou a se sentar relaxado com um suspiro nas poltronas vermelhas. Em seu vagão havia uma menina de cabelos loiros que estava entretida em seu livro e não falava nada. Ela não era uma caloura, parecia mais velha, mas não parecia se importar (ou ligar) de dividir o vagão. Remus passou a viagem com os pés nos bancos e observando o horizonte. Se sentia um estranho por estar longe dos pais pela primeira vez na vida e encarava a menina pensando se ela tinha alguma ideia de que este ano na escola estudaria com um monstro. Ele também não podia dizer que não estava com medo. Uma lua cheia fora de casa? Era aterrorizante. Remus só foi distraído de seus pensamentos quando os carros de venda começaram a passar pelo trem. A boca encheu d'água ao ver as barras de chocolate transbordando pelas prateleiras do carrinho. A senhora que empurrava o carrinho sorriu ao ver os olhos da criança sentada brilhando.

\- Gostaria de um doce, querido? - ela perguntou gentilmente. Remus engoliu em seco, mas pensou bem quando a mão começou a descer para o bolso. Não tinha muito dinheiro e gastar o pouco que tinha em doce não seria uma atitude inteligente. Ele negou com a cabeça e a senhora sorriu mais uma vez e continuou no caminho fazendo a sua propaganda. Remus voltou a se encostar no banco e fechou os olhos rapidamente. Depois de um tempo, o trem se aquietou e a viagem foi mais tranquila. Remus só despertou de seu devaneio quando uma garota parou em frente a seu vagão. Estava vestida de uma maneira extremamente comum, com uma blusa amarela por dentro da saia média e sapatilhas pretas. O que mais se destacava e a deixava totalmente fora do sentido "comum" era o cabelo vermelho. Nada chocante e nem estranho, mas um lindo tom. Ela trazia atrás de si um garoto magrelo vestido com roupas tão velhas quanto as de Remus e com o cabelo escuro. O contraste entre os dois era tão grande quanto a luz era diferença das trevas, que Remus nem notou quais eram seus planos antes que a menina abrisse a porta.

\- Oi - ela disse baixinho - Podemos nos sentar aqui? Os outros vagões estão cheios - ela riu. Remus olhou para a menina mais velha que nem sequer levantou os olhos, mas assentiu para a dupla que entrou e se soltou nos bancos. A ruiva franziu a testa a fechar a porta - Aqueles bobões. Quero me manter longe deles por tudo que é possível! - ela disse nervosa. O menino estava com uma careta e concordou com ela. Remus não entendeu, mas como era metade da viagem imaginou que eles tinham brigado com as pessoas que estavam dividindo o vagão anterior. Deu de ombros e continuou em silêncio. De repente a menina riu e cruzou as pernas no banco ao lado de Remus. Ela era um Sol particular, iluminando o espaço ao seu lado em pouco tempo. Remus instantaneamente sorriu com a risada dela. Ela se virou para Remus então. - Meu nome é Lily, aliás. Este é Severus. - o magrelo assentiu com uma careta, não gostando muito da espontaneidade da amiga - como se chama?

\- Remus Lupin - ele respondeu. O menino deu uma olhada em suas roupas com uma feição de reprovação que a menina não notou. Remus achou aquilo hipócrita já que ele estava tão ruim quanto. O grupo conversou um pouco na viagem, e ao chegarem próximos da famosa escola de magia, Remus já tinha se auto declarado amigo da ruiva.

Ao começarem a descer do trem, combinaram que iriam juntos. Remus conhecia um pouco da escola pelo que o pai havia lhe contado, mas conforme Lily perguntava tudo a Severus, ele começou a aprender ainda mais. Casas, feitiços, regras e leis. Muitas coisas para um garoto absorver quando estava de frente para o castelo de pedras em cima do penhasco. Era diferente de como o pai havia lhe contado, na verdade era ainda melhor. Remus imaginava que na claridade do dia seria ainda mais lindo. Estava quase se arrependendo de ter aceitado a vaga de tanta preocupação, mas continuou a caminhada. Atravessaram o lago e subiram a estrada com os monitores até chegarem às portas do castelo, onde uma mulher os aguardava. Usava roupas escuras num tom vinho. O cabelo estava preso atrás de um coque firme e os óculos estavam equilibrados enquanto ela lia algo em um pergaminho. Ela aguardou todos os alunos pararem em frente dela para poder começar a falar.

\- Sejam todos bem vindos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts - ela anunciou - todos fizeram uma longa viagem e irão descansar em breve, mas antes disso por tradição da escola, devem ser selecionados. - Alguns alunos se entreolharam com medo. Remus se lembrava de ter ouvido falar disso pelo pai e ouviu Severus cochichando para Lily: "Vamos ver nossas casas".

Remus engoliu em seco. Será que seria selecionado para uma casa de alunos com condições especiais ou algo do tipo? A mulher terminou de explicar e então entraram no castelo. Palavras para descrevê-lo eram muitas, mas nenhuma lhe faria juz. Paredes altas com quadros em movimentos e fantasmas pelas paredes. Tudo estava quieto no salão e cada palavra fazia eco. Remus não era o único abismado, andava no meio de 40 crianças de sua idade com a mesma reação. Claro que nada os preparou para o salão principal. Em parte, ficaram nervosos. Cada mesa estava lotada de alunos que os aplaudiam, sorriam e gritavam boas-vindas. A outra parte estava impressionada. O teto não tinha fim e era possível ver as estrelas, como se o castelo fosse um céu aberto e Remus sentiu que poderia olhar para cima para sempre ali, pacificamente. Ele sorriu. As paredes se tornavam douradas pela luz das chamas conforme eles andavam para a frente do salão. Quando as palmas pararam Remus finalmente olhou para frente e deixou de encarar os alunos. Mal podia esperar para contar para o pai tudo aquilo! Á sua frente, o Prof. Dumbledore estava de pé sorrindo. Remus instintivamente sorriu em gratidão para o senhor. Ele explicou como aconteceria a seleção, e sobre cada casa da escola e seus objetivos e regras. Grifinória, a casa para os corajosos, bravos e fiéis; Lufa-Lufa a casa dos leais e de pessoas gentis e carinhosas; Corvinal era a casa dos inteligentes, criativos e perspicazes e Sonserina, casa do orgulho, talento e ambição. Remus repetiu cada uma sem som na esperança de decorar. Sempre fora muito inteligente. Ele reconheceu Corvinal, que o pai dizia ser sua casa, sempre falando dela com orgulho. Desejou instantaneamente que fosse escolhido para aquela, pois parecia sábia e bem pacífica. Finalmente, começou. Alunos um por um foram chamados para se sentar em um banquinho e vestir um chapéu remendado e, na opinião de Remus, feioso. Ele chegou ase assustar levemente quando notou que o chapéu tinha boca, e fez uma careta. Realmente feioso. Conforme era repousado na cabeça dos alunos, escolhia uma casa de acordo com seu julgamento, se é que Remus podia chamar disso.

\- Potter, James - A mulher, que havia se apresentado como Minerva McGonagall, chamou. Um menino relaxado riu e subiu aos pulos. Ouviu Lily e Severus atrás de si grunhirem e algo disse a ele que este era o menino que haviam brigado. Remus não entendia o motivo, pois estava impressionado com o quanto ele estava tranquilo e feliz com aquilo. Já Remus estava tremendo de medo. O menino se sentou no banco com um sorriso e ajeitou os óculos em cima do nariz. O chapéu se afundou nos cabelos pretos e cobriu até o nariz do menino e pode-se ver os ombros dele tremerem conforme ele ria. O chapéu não demorou 3 segundos para gritar "GRIFINÓRIA". Ele estava sorrindo quando Minerva McGonagall tirou o chapéu dele e a mesa ao extremo da direita aplaudia loucamente. Todos eram animados e alguns assobiavam ovacionando o novo aluno. Mais alguns foram chamados e selecionados nas casas, cada mesa recebendo seu novo integrante com entusiasmo. "CORVINAL". "CORVINAL" "LUFA-LUFA"

\- Evans, Lily - ela chamou de repente. Remus olhou para trás e viu sua nova amiga subir os degraus sem piscar de tanto nervosismo. Ela enrolava um pedaço da blusa nos dedos e se sentou com calma no banquinho. O chapéu cobriu seus olhos e ela mordeu a boca. O chapéu berrou "GRIFINÓRIA". Remus ouviu Severus gemer ao lado dele e o olhou preocupado. Ele parecia extremamente triste. Lily, saindo do banco também. Olhava pro amigo com uma cara que dizia sentir muito pelo inevitável. Ela correu para se sentar e ao trombar do lado do menino de óculos, ela grunhiu e foi se sentar do outro lado da mesa.

Remus foi o próximo. Seu nome, chamado pela boca da mulher parecia a chamada para a morte. Ele sentiu as mãos suarem e limpou na beira da calça. Ele estava tremendo e tropeçou nos degraus. Muitos alunos riram baixinho, mas a Prof. Minerva McGonagall sorriu para ele e esticou o braço para ajudá-lo. Ele sorriu em resposta e sentou no banco. Estava encarando o salão com mesas, cores e vida. Os fantasmas, que normalmente deveriam estar assustando os alunos estavam na verdade assistindo aquilo tudo. Remus olhou para cima e viu que em cima de cada mesa havia uma bandeira, carregando a cor respectiva de cada casa, assim como detalhes no uniforme de cada aluno. Antes de notar coisas maiores o chapéu cobriu sua visão e tudo ficou escuro.

 _Remus Lupin, o menino lobo, ouvi falar de você. Se escuta bastante coisas quando você fica no escritório do diretor._ Remus tremeu no banco e sentiu os dedos tremerem ao segurar na borda do banco e se concentrou em não se desesperar. _Ah não se preocupe, não irei compartilhar, aliás, quem ouviria um chapéu remendado?_ _… Na verdade, você está ouvindo. Isso é bom garoto, assim podemos nos arranjar._ Remus abaixou a cabeça. _Vejo que pensa em Corvinal? Devo supor que Lyall Lupin tenha uma grande influencia nisso. Você se daria bem na Corvinal, seria elogiado por todos. Se encaixa com o perfil, porém eu tenho planos maiores para você: "GRIFINÓRIA"._

Remus tremeu em choque. Grifinória? Ele pensou. Por quê? Não tinha nenhuma característica daquela casa. O que fez o chapéu velho pensar que um menino sem jeito que nem ele pertenceria aquele lugar que praticamente cheirava a glória? Remus desceu a escada com cara de confuso, mas seu coração se aqueceu quando todos o aplaudiam. Ele sorriu e se sentou ao lado da amiga ruiva, que parecia aliviada por ter alguém ali que ela conhecia. Observaram o amigo dela ser sorteado para a Sonserina. Ele pareceu satisfeito, mas ainda assim olhava pra ela com pena. Mais pessoas foram sorteadas em suas casas e inclusive viram algumas surpresas, como o tal do garoto chamado Sirius Black sendo sorteado na Grifinória. O salão havia ficado em silêncio e até mesmo alguns professores se entreolharam. O primeiro a comemorar foram o próprio Sirius, que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando um garoto sentado na mesa, aquele que Lily tinha rosnado, comemorou mais alto que todos os outros alunos. Após a manifestação deles, a mesa da Grifinória foi à loucura. O jantar demorou por horas e Remus nunca havia se alimentado tão bem. Variedades de comidas estavam espalhadas pela mesa a disposição. Ele não maneirou na hora de encher o prato com frangos, saladas e frutas. Se demoraram até acabar a comida e se sentirem cheios, e mesmo com muitos reclamando, um dos alunos mais velhos ria e os chamava para o seguirem. Todos os alunos foram atrás e Remus notou que só restaram os primeiranistas, pois os mais velhos tinham seguido seus próprios caminhos. Alguns olhavam para o lado e só focaram a atenção de verdade quando pararam em frente a um quadro que se movimentava. A pintura era de uma mulher enorme vestida como uma princesa, porém ela era horrível. Ela cantarolava baixinho e só levantou os olhos quando o garoto chegou perto dela.

\- Boa noite, Mulher Gorda - o menino disse abaixando a cabeça, cujo a mulher não respondeu até que ele pronunciasse as próximas palavras _"Banana Fritters²"._ Remus não se perguntou o que significavam, mas notou que o quadro se abriu para trás dando passagem a uma sala vermelha e com certeza acolhedora. Enquanto os poucos alunos atravessavam, a mulher olhava indignada para as novas carinhas da casa. Dois olhos eram pouco para observar tudo que havia a volta em tão pouco tempo. Dentro de uma torre com janelas compridas, encontrava-se um ambiente caloroso, maior do que parecia do lado de fora. Tapetes com detalhes dourados enfeitavam o chão de madeira. A esquerda via-se uma mesa de mogno com cadeiras e candelabros com velas que pareciam nunca se apagar e a direita, poltronas e _pufs_ vermelhos de frente com mesinhas com doces e uma enorme lareira. As paredes que não eram ocupadas por janelas tinham quadros que se mexiam e festejavam e bem a frente haviam duas escadas em espirais, uma seguindo o lado diferente da outra. Ao chegar ao andar de cima, levavam a portas enormes entornadas com ferro preto. Apesar do lustre no teto, a torre parecia ter sol próprio, assim como os alunos que descansavam na sala.

\- Ok - disse o monitor - todos vocês tem 11 anos e estão no primeiro ano, então iram dividir quartos. Temos a esquerda o dormitório masculino e a direta o feminino. - ele disse - Irei separá-los em grupos para definirmos seus dormitórios. - Falado isso, começou a contar as cabeças e separar os alunos em grupos, um masculino e dois femininos. Remus olhou em volta e viu que a seu lado estava o garoto de óculos cujo a amiga Lily fazia careta. Ele estava rindo e conversando com um amigo de cabelos pretos que parecia encantado com aquilo a sua volta. O último adicionado foi um garoto gordinho de baixa estatura de cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis. Depois de dadas algumas regras, todos subiram para seus dormitórios. Eram quartos redondos com quatro camas (Remus achou coincidência e se pegou imaginando se não eram separadas o número de camas exatas para cada aluno magicamente). Tinham cortinas vermelhas e um tapete peludo no chão.

O garoto de óculos correu e pulou na cama do meio, que ficava escondida das janelas. Ele riu e tirou os sapatos.

\- Bom, acho que ficaremos presos um com os outros por um tempo. Melhor nos amarmos. Meu nome é James, aliás.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE RODAPÉ**

 _¹ - Pandora é uma coruja fictícia de minha criação, com espécie identificada no texto._  
 _² - "_ _Banana Fritters" é uma senha imaginária. Eu provavelmente estava com vontade de batata frita quando escrevi esse capítulo._

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	5. Probleminha Peludo

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

\- Você não está sendo muito adiantado não, Remus? O trabalho é só para semana que vem! - A amiga disse rindo e olhando para o menino a sua frente que estava já na metade de seu pergaminho, com a outra metade caindo ao chão pelo lado de mesa e enrolando em seus tornozelos. Remus riu e levantou os olhos para a amiga, o cabelo escorregando para o lado.

\- Você esqueceu de contar que faço o meu nessa semana pois na semana que vem serei obrigado a fazer o de Sirius. - ele disse e voltou a escrever. Lily riu e pendeu o cabelo com uma pena limpa que estava em cima da mesa, o que a deixou parecida com uma índia exótica, branca e ruiva.

\- Acho que você o mima demais. Black não seria tão preguiçoso se você o deixasse aprender sozinho. Você está o levando pra frente na escola, Remus.

\- Na verdade, não - ele disse encostando a pena no queixo e brincando com a textura - Eu uso como chantagem, então Sirius é obrigado a pegar doces para mim na cozinha, ou arrumar minha cama por uma semana, coisas desse tipo. Ele é um ótimo escravo. - ele brincou e Lily riu. Havia se tornado uma ótima amiga nos últimos dois anos. Era provavelmente a pessoa mais gentil que ele conhecia, totalmente diferente de seus outros amigos, que viviam saqueando coisas, pregando peças e brincando por todo lado. Entretanto, Remus tinha que admitir que era feliz em ambos extremos. Momentos de paz como esse, estudando e dando valor a sua tão amada vaga na escola eram tranquilizantes, para ele e para ela, pois se sentiam da mesma maneira. Já com Sirius, James e Peter era uma aventura a cada dia. Remus havia se tornado mais feliz e espontâneo e ele sentia que não havia nada que eles não conseguissem tornar em divertido. Lily discordava. Por andar com Severus Snape, presenciava sempre um grande alvoroço de James, que o via como seu alvo de pegadinhas. Remus não podia dizer que gostava do cara, afinal ele era realmente um grande idiota, mas tentava não ofendê-lo em respeito à amiga. James não tinha essa empatia ao próximo.

Ouviram um baque na quieta biblioteca que levou os dois a levantarem a cabeça. Lily olhou pra trás tentando achar o inicio do som e seu cabelo caiu ao seu redor. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver uma pilha de livros próxima à área restrita da biblioteca esparramados no chão e Remus pode ver Madame Pince procurando por alguém que não estava mais ali, pronta para arrancar o braço do culpado. Houveram alguns risos baixinho dos alunos presentes ao ver a raivosa dona da biblioteca praguejando e saindo para procurar quem havia derrubado seus amados livros. Lily ainda estava virada de costas e não olhou para Remus, que nem se mexeu, apenas semicerrou os olhos. Livros simplesmente não despencavam. O tempo passou depressa e quando anoiteceu, a tarefa já estava concluída. Eles se encarregaram de recolher os pergaminhos e então Remus se despediu da amiga, já que ela voltaria ao dormitório para terminar o trabalho e ele iria para o jantar. O salão estava começando a encher, e Remus teve que procurar o grupo de arruaceiros. Ele os avistou sentados no meio da mesa conversando em voz baixa. Remus riu ao ver Sirius insinuando tirar a blusa por algum assunto que falavam. Ele se sentou ao lado de James e puxou de seu prato uma torrada.

\- Olha só, meu caro amigo Lupin, nossos elfos enchem a mesa toda noite para uma bela refeição, engraçado como viu apenas o que se encontrava em meu humilde prato. - James brincou e Remus mostrou a língua antes de por a torrada na boca. Sirius sorriu para os dois e continuou o assunto que falavam depois de pigarrear.

\- Mas agora é sério, eu nunca mais quero pegar uma detenção com Filch. Aquele bastardo vê sujeira em todos os lugares, eu estava quase usando cuspe para limpar aquela maldita estante. - ele reclamou. Os meninos ouviam com atenção a descrição detalhada do amigo sobre a noite passada.

\- Se não tivesse jogado um feitiço para o cabelo da Prof. McGonagall crescer sem parar, não estaria nessa confusão - Remus apontou segurando a torrada nos dedos longos. Sirius apontou para ele guardando o assunto enquanto terminava de mastigar e engolir.

\- Você riu também, não se faça de santo. - James cortou.

\- Verdade - Sirius disse já podendo falar - E outra, o cabelo dela é lindo, e ficou mais lindo ainda com ela se enrolando nele.

\- Você não vale nada, Sirius. - Remus disse, mas admitia para si mesmo que havia sido engraçado, inclusive, havia sido engraçado ver a Prof. tentando lhe dar uma detenção enquanto Sirius tentava fazer tranças em uma mecha.

\- Agradeça que pelo menos foi uma detenção dentro da escola, imagina se ela tivesse deixado Filch te levar para fora! Olha o frio que está lá! - Peter apontou - Fora que ele gosta da Floresta, já eu prefiro me manter longe dos monstros que vivem por lá. - James olhou feio para Peter e Remus desviou os olhos. Imagina se soubessem que havia um monstro muito mais próximo do que a floresta. James chutou a perna do amigo.

\- Você está louco para passar a noite com um unicórnio, você está apenas tentando esconder. - James apontou e os outros riram, finalizando o assunto. Quando o jantar terminou e eles resolveram subir para o quarto, a escola já estava quase vazia. Peter passou o caminho inteiro afirmando que estava parecendo uma bola de tanto que havia comido, o que resultou nele correndo, pois Sirius queria chutá-lo. Quando chegaram ao dormitório, James tirou a bolsa pesada do ombro e Remus jogou o trabalho no pé da cama. A noite estava fria e ele não tardou ao se enfiar debaixo das cobertas logo após ter trocado de roupa. Não ouviu quando os meninos deram boa noite, mas ainda assim ouvia risadas por alguma piada quando se afundou no sono. Remus sonhou que corria, mas não com somente dois membros. Passava pela floresta e por criaturas noturnas como morcegos e corujas, absorvendo todos os sons. Aquilo era um esquilo? Não, guaxinim. Conseguia ouvir seus próprios rosnados e detestou aquilo. Por algum motivo, ele era um lobo consciente, não estava perdido em sua raiva e ódio. As árvores passavam rápido por ele e ele desviava de moitas e galhos secos caídos no chão. Tinha certeza que essa era a floresta de Hogwarts. Ele só parou de correr quando ouviu um barulho, freiou a corrida com as garras, sentindo-as se afundarem na terra. Levantou lentamente a cabeça para a esquerda e sentiu um cheiro familiar. Sentiu cheiro de humanos, de seu suor e medo. Ele girou a cabeça de acordo com o cheiro e viu dois alunos com um professor desconhecido. O menino que estava virado para ele soltou o lampião quando o viu e o vidro rachou quando atingiu o chão. Ele tentou chamar o professor, mas de sua boca não saíram sons. Remus tentou se puxar para trás e fugir, controlar o que nunca havia controlado e se segurar, mas seus músculos desobedeceram e o jogaram para frente, descendo a colina. Ouviu o menino gritar, ele abriu a mandíbula e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca…

\- NÃO! - Remus gritou e se sentou na cama. Ele deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos enquanto tremia e tentava regular a respiração. Mesmo com os olhos fechados pôde ver através das pálpebras a luz do quarto ser acessa.

\- Remus? - James foi o primeiro a correr para ele, ainda sem óculos e usando uma regata velha e branca. - Você está bem? O que aconteceu? - Remus levantou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos e viu que os três amigos estavam acordados. James estava ao pé da cama, Peter estava apenas sentado na cama, ainda assustado com o grito do amigo e Sirius havia ligado a luz, ofegante por correr. Remus notou que estava sem camisa e então puxou a coberta rapidamente e se cobriu com um calafrio. James pôs a mão em sua testa e depois em seus cabelos. - Ele está tremendo muito - ele disse para Sirius. James se sentou na cama e Sirius correu para pegar sua própria coberta e jogar por cima do amigo.

\- O-obrigado - Remus agradeceu - mas foi apenas um pesadelo, estou bem. - ele olhou para baixo passando a língua nos dentes tentando esquecer o gosto fictício de ferro. Remus olhou pela janela e rezou para que realmente fosse apenas um sonho e pediu a todos os deuses (conhecidos e desconhecidos) para que houvesse ficado na cama a noite inteira. Ele olhou para cima da sua cama no calendário que ficava pendurado. Faltava uma semana para a lua cheia ainda, não podia ter acontecido nada. James seguiu os olhos do amigo.

\- O pesadelo foi com a sua mãe, não foi? - ele disse. Remus voltou os olhos para ele. Não poderia comentar nada sobre, mas agradeceu silenciosamente ao amigo por achar uma boa saída e então assentiu. James sorriu. - Sei que viaja para lá uma vez por mês e está ansioso, mas tenho certeza que ela está bem. Agora deite, descanse. Peter, pode pegar um pouco de água na Sala Comunal? - ele disse. O gordinho assentiu e saiu correndo. Remus passou a mão no cabelo e devolveu a coberta para Sirius, que jogou por cima da sua cama de qualquer jeito. Peter subiu com a água e Sirius a passou para ele. Remus deixou a cabeça cair em uma das mãos e manteve os olhos abertos, tentando se livrar da imagem. Sirius estava olhando para o calendário com olhos curiosos, e sua boca murmurava em silencio fazendo algum memorando mental. James viu o que o amigo estava olhando e sacudiu a cabeça em um "Não" silencioso. Remus levantou os olhos e olhou de um para o outro.

\- O que diabos estão fazendo? – ele perguntou e então olhou para James – "Não", o quê?

O amigo riu e arrumou a blusa bagunçada.

\- Nada, volte a dormir, conversamos melhor amanhã cedo.

\- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, James – Remus disse. Algo estava estranho em como Sirius estava hesitante, olhando para o amigo moreno na expectativa que ele fosse falar algo. Este sustentou o olhar de Remus durante alguns segundos e chegou até abrir a boca para contradizer, mas não falou nada. Por fim, suspirou e olhou para Peter.

\- Pode conferir se a porta está trancada?

Este assentiu e correu balançando até lá, então a trancou. Ele fez um sinal de positivo para James, que trançou as pernas em cima da cama de Remus e olhou para Sirius.

\- Lembre-se, foi você que começou. – ele apontou e Sirius rolou os olhos antes de se sentar no pé da cama. Remus ficou completamente parado, sem nem sequer respirar.

\- Começou o quê? – ele experimentou.

\- Lupin? – Sirius chamou. O loiro levantou a cabeça para olhar pro amigo, achando engraçado o uso do sobrenome. Eles normalmente fazem isso em situações para descontrair um ao outro. - Desculpe trazer isso agora, sei que a hora não é boa, é no meio da madrugada, enfim – ele disse quando notou o olhar de James – esse pesadelo realmente foi sobre sua mãe? Não, né? - ele perguntou relutante. O quarto estava no mais puro silêncio e até o mais simples barulho pode ser ouvido. Inclusive, Remus tinha plena certeza que tinha um besouro no patamar da janela. Remus levantou a cabeça e olhou para cada um deles demoradamente, sentindo o estômago cair e a pele gelar. O que estava acontecendo?

\- O quê? - ele perguntou atônito.

\- Remus, há algo que nos contar? - James disse cutucando bolinhas de tecido que se formaram em sua calça moletom e Peter veio andando e parou de pé em frente a eles. Remus tremeu e olhou para o rosto de cada um. Eles provavelmente estavam falando de algo totalmente diferente, eles não tinham como saber. Remus começou a pensar em alguma desculpa que começaria com: "Vocês estão loucos?". Ia negar e enfrentar uma desculpa, mas estava sem criatividade para nada e o medo estava tomando conta dele. Sirius suspirou.

\- Nós já sabemos, amigo.

Remus olhou para Sirius fixamente.

\- O-o que? - ele disse.

\- Temos calendários e por mais que faça nossos deveres, não somos burros, Lupin. - James disse sorrindo. - Sabemos o que é um l...

Uma batida na porta fez os quatro se virarem e a voz do monitor pode ser ouvida.

\- Rapazes? Está tudo bem? Já é tarde, vão dormir antes que eu decida chamar a Prof. McGonagall. - James suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, Prewett. Remus não precisou ouvir duas vezes e deitou na cama, puxando a coberta o mais próximo do rosto que pode, mas não conseguiu fechar os olhos arregalados. Ele demorou para sentir James levantar de sua cama, como se esperasse que ele ainda fosse sentar e admitir ou negar furiosamente, que fosse fazer algo, porém isso não aconteceu e ele desistiu. A luz então se apagou. Remus continuou tentando controlar sua respiração para deixá-la mais baixa possível. Ele podia quase sentir a tensão no quarto, imaginando que as coisas jamais seriam a mesma. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo. Como poderiam saber? Remus nunca comentou disso, nem deixou nada escapar! Será que fora um professor que sabia? Alguém de fora da escola? Ele demorou por volta de uma hora e meia para se acalmar, mas quando não conseguiu mais manter aquilo se levantou em silêncio e saiu do dormitório. Por sorte, nenhum dos outros o seguiu. Não pegou coberta nem uma blusa, simplesmente a capa que o pai havia lhe dado e saiu correndo da sala comunal. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer a partir da terceira escada, mas Remus não deixou que o impedissem. Quando saiu pela porta do castelo para o gramado o frio bateu contra o peito e ele parou, tentando acalmar a respiração. Andando, se sentou próximo ao lago e deixou o frio acalmá-lo. Deixou a cabeça encostada próxima dos joelhos e ali ficou. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo passou, mas não tinha sido pouco, pois os lábios estavam tremendo e a pele gelada. Ele se enroscou um pouco mais na capa e notou que longe, o Sol começava a surgir. Ele havia passado o restante da madrugada, desde que havia tido o pesadelo no jardim. Foram o quê? Umas três horas ali? Remus bufou, tentando espantar o frio e se levantou. Andou calmamente até a sala comunal, pensando o caminho inteiro em como poderia fugir da conversa inevitável. Se acalmou tentando se convencer que provavelmente eles completariam a conversa com algo tipo: _Sabemos que você é pobre_ , ou algo bem bobo assim. Não tinha como saberem a verdade. Ele parou em frente as escadas e não encontrou forças de fazer os pés subirem degrau por degrau. Sendo assim, ele suspirou e se acomodou na poltrona, em frente a lareira acessa, e ali dormiu mais um pouco. Dessa vez, ele não teve sonhos.

Quando acordou, já havia movimentação na Sala Comunal. Felizmente, era normal (normal, veja, não liberado) que alunos dormissem nos sofás e poltronas. Ninguém havia sequer olhado para ele. Ele se levantou e esfregando os olhos começou a subir as escadas. Com sorte, os amigos tinham ido as aulas. O Sol já estava alto na janela do quarto quando ele entrou e então tirou a capa, para colocar uma camiseta. Odiava se atrasar na escola, e vai saber quanto tinha dormido.

\- Remus John Lupin – uma voz soou atrás dele. Ele girou rapidamente cobrindo o corpo com uma camiseta marrom que tinha em mãos, e viu os três amigos parados na porta do dormitório, a fechando atrás deles.

\- Vocês não deveriam estar em aula? – ele ralhou.

\- Claro que deveríamos – Sirius disse como se fosse a coisa mais comum faltar um dia – mas é supernormal descer e encontrar um de seus melhores amigos dormindo na poltrona. Você acordou tão atordoado que nem viu que estávamos na sala esperando você acordar. – ele se jogou sentado na beira de sua cama.

Remus suspirou e jogou a blusa no chão. Ótimo. O mesmo ficou parado, de pé, em frente a sua cama olhando para o chão, pensando que deveria ter pensado um pouco mais em como escaparia desta.

\- Ok – James começou esfregando as mãos uma com as outras – acredite ou não é tão complicado para nós como é para você, mas como disse noite passada e o senhor decidiu me ignorar, estou repetindo agora. Nós sabemos.

\- Não há nada para saber – Remus disse dando de ombros e pegando a blusa que ele mesmo havia largado. Ele começou a vestir e procurou por uma calça limpa na mala, de costas para os amigos. Sentiu o rosto corar e o coração acelerar.

\- Mentir para nós não irá mudar o fato que você é um lobisomem – Sirius cantarolou e Remus congelou onde estava. – Ok, eu deveria ter sido um pouco mais gentil nessas palavras – ele disse sem soar nem um pouco arrependido. Sentou-se corretamente olhando pra Remus – o fato é que por mais que faça nossos deveres, não somos burros, Remus. Sabemos olhar o calendário e ligar os pontos de alguns acontecimentos.

O amigo suspirou e fechou a mala, desistindo de pegar a calça e se deixou cair sentado no chão. Ele começou a cutucar o fecho até que James veio e se sentou ao seu lado no chão. O mesmo suspirou também, olhando pela janela.

\- Não vou mentir. Entendo por que escondeu algo assim de nós. Se nossas posições estivessem trocadas eu provavelmente faria o mesmo, mas queremos que saiba que não há problema algum. Não faz diferença.

 _Quê?_

Essa fez Remus olhar confuso para James. Ele ainda olhava fixamente a janela com claridade invadindo o quarto. Será que tinha alguma noção do que estava falando?

\- Faz toda a diferença, James – ele disse e sentiu a garganta seca. Havia ficado em silêncio mais tempo do que havia notado – Eu sou um monstro. Um monstro que dorme com vocês há três anos no mesmo dormitório, que pôs todos vocês aqui em risco de vida. Como não faz diferença?

\- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Sirius disse arrumando o cabelo de frente com o espelho de sua escrivaninha. Remus olhou para as costas do amigo. – James?

\- Nope. Pete?

Este hesitou, mas balançou a cabeça com um não. Remus olhou cada um deles e então voltou a olhar a mala e brincar com os arreios.

\- Como descobriram? Alguém mais sabe? – Ele perguntou. Falar disso em voz alta deixava sua garganta fechada e ele esperou que os amigos não tivessem notado. Temeu as respostas das perguntas que ele mesmo havia feito.

\- Temos calendário e dois pares e meio de olhos – Sirius disse, apontando James como o par defeituoso, que cerrou os olhos para o amigo – Você some, uma vez por mês, sempre na lua cheia. Acha que nunca notamos suas cicatrizes? Esse é um bom ponto também – falando isso fez com que Remus puxasse as mangas longas da blusa mais para baixo. _Que droga._ – Ah, mais uma coisa, você sempre fala que vai ver sua mãe, porém sempre volta pior do que foi. Quero dizer, fisicamente. – ele explicou quando Remus franziu o cenho – Pegamos livros na sessão restrita também!

Claro que tinham sido eles em baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Remus sabia que aquilo não era normal.

\- E claro que não fizemos nenhuma loucura como mandar uma carta para sua mãe perguntando como ela estava e também não recebemos nenhuma resposta como: "Por que estaria mal?", claro que não.

\- Vocês fizeram o _quê?_ – Remus exclamou e então soltou a cabeça nas mãos.

James riu, mas pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Remus, isso não muda nada. Você tem um pequeno problema mensal, que seja. Te ajudaremos como pudermos nisso. Sabe, sabemos como são lobisomens, e tirando aquelas horas tenho plena certeza que você não faria mal a uma mosca. – ele disse. Remus olhou para ele desconfiado.

\- Vocês não sabem como é. E se um dia me descobrirem? Julgaram vocês por serem meus amigos. – ele exclamou.

\- Deixem que julguem – Sirius riu e Peter riu em segunda voz – como se todos não me julgassem pelo doce de família que eu tenho, pelo numero de garotas que eu saio, pelo tipo de cantadas que eu faço com a Minnie, por...

\- Já entendemos – Peter disse cobrindo os ouvidos. Remus sorriu. – e ah, Remus, ninguém mais sabe, eu acho.

\- Vocês realmente não têm problemas com isso? – ele perguntou – eu tinha quase certeza que nunca mais olhariam na minha cara e que hoje estariam chorando para trocar de dormitório.

\- Contanto que você não demarque território nas minhas coisas, eu estou bem – Sirius brincou e Remus atirou uma meia no amigo, que riu. Ele mesmo sorriu e James se levantou a seu lado, estendendo a mão.

\- Vamos, antes que Minnie nos faça em pedacinhos. Estamos perdendo Transformação. – Remus sorriu com o apelido que os amigos usavam para enfurecer a professora e deixou que o James o levantasse. Não devia ser muito difícil, já que era bem magro.

\- Não... – ele hesitou – Não vamos falar disso no corredor, ok? – ele disse – Vocês saberem já é demais pra minha cabeça.

James esfregou o cabelo do amigo e o empurrou pela porta, o seguindo com outros dois em seu encalço.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	6. Animagos

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

\- Minnie? – chamou um Sirius despreocupado, se equilibrando nos pés da cadeira enquanto desenhava em um pergaminho durante a aula. A Prof. McGonagall fechou os olhos com calma e abaixou a varinha que escrevia sem parar no quadro, o lotando com instruções para os N.O.M.'s do final do ano. Ela rodopiou no lugar e virou para encarar o aluno, ainda sem entender por que respondia ao apelido ridídulo.

\- O que foi desta vez, Sr. Black? – ela disse calmamente e ele sorriu.

\- Como aprendeu a se transformar em um gato? – ele perguntou curioso levantando os olhos para ela. Minerva pareceu surpresa com a pergunta, já que raramente Sirius Black e _cia_ faziam perguntas relacionadas a aula. Com exceção, é claro, de Remus, que sempre se interessara pela matéria. O mesmo acabou levantando os olhos com uma careta enquanto olhava para Sirius, praticamente gritando: "Não ouse!" com a mente.

\- Ora, Black, leva anos de estudo e muito prática para conseguir se transformar sem o uso de sua varinha, o que chamamos de animagos. Por que um gato? Não sei lhe responder. Não escolhemos nossas formas, sendo elas formadas em nossos interiores. Apenas bruxos poderosos conseguem realizar essa transformação¹, não é fácil. – Remus notou um tom de orgulho de si mesma em sua voz, e sorriu. Realmente parecia legal ser um animal _cujo você pudesse controlar._ Sirius sorriu.

\- Não, eu sei disso tudo, tivemos aula sobre os animagos no terceiro ano, aliás, com você mesma Minnie, acho que sua memória está falhando com você. O que eu quero sabe é na verdade como ocorre o processo. – ele continuou.

\- Você realmente gostaria de pausar a aula sobre a preparação das provas mais importantes do ano letivo por curiosidade de saber como virei um animago? – ela disse calmamente. Os alunos da Corvinal, do outro lado da sala olharam Sirius com desprezo, mas este sorriu e assentiu. McGonagall semicerrou os solhos e simplesmente voltou a escrever no quadro.

\- Isso é estúpido. – Remus cochichou para James, que estava sentado a seu lado, rabiscando furiosamente no pergaminho anotações que nem ele mesmo estava entendendo.

\- Não é não – ele rebateu pondo um ponto final no final de uma sentença com mais ênfase do que o necessário – inclusive estou orgulhoso de Sirius ter tido uma ideia dessas. Achei que ele não fosse capaz. Desde o segundo ano, quando descobrimos de seu probleminha peludo, estávamos com isso na cabeça. Perguntar para o animago mais próximo que felizmente tem haver com transformação é algo óbvio!

\- Vocês são gênios – Remus disse – só não tem juízo algum. Estão loucos que um dia eu sequer poderia deixar que fizessem isso. Aliás, sabe que eu não acho que conseguirão. É difícil demais...

James sorriu e cutucou o ouvido do amigo com a ponta de sua pena.

\- Meu caro, pode ter certeza que eu vou conseguir fazer isso. Quem eu sou mesmo? Prometi um dia que nós o ajudaríamos. Essa é uma ótima ideia!

\- Ah claro! – Remus ironizou com uma careta – "Olá Ministro, como está indo? Meu nome é James Poter, gostaria de registrar minha forma animaga. Me transformei ainda na época da escola para ajudar meu amigo, que virava um monstro uma vez por mês nos terrenos de Hogsmeade!" – ele exclamou só para James ouvir, e este riu. Ouviram um "Shh!" de Minerva, e ambos ficaram uns 20 segundos em silêncio antes de retomar a conversa.

\- É sério, James – Remus falou agora sem careta – isso é loucura.

\- Veremos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aquele ano foi um pesadelo. Remus estava acostumado a ver os amigos com relatos e livros sobre animagos escondidos no meio de livros de escola, mas dessa vez, os estudos eram dobrados, pois ainda tinham as N.O.M.'s. Todos, sem exceção, estavam preocupados com as provas que vinham de todos os lugares. Alunos corriam em corredores carregando milhares de livros e tropeçando em pergaminhos, luzes em dormitórios ficavam acessas até tarde e haviam boatos que Lily Evans agora residia na biblioteca. E o mais importante, finalmente Hogwarts teve um ano de paz sem que os quatro aprontassem algo a cada semana. Isso era bom ao ver de todos, menos de Remus, que tremia ao notar cada vez mais. Toda vez que notava um livro sobre transformação embaixo do braço de alguém, ele tentava convencer quem quer que fosse a deixar a história de lado, afinal iam acabar se matando. James e Sirius sempre riam, e Peter ficava em silêncio. Os livros normalmente eram roubados da sessão restrita da biblioteca com a capa de James e agora residiam naquele dormitório. Sirius subornava os elfos domésticos a não contarem a ninguém, tinham certeza que isso renderia uma bela detenção.

Naquela noite, Remus se assustou ao ouvir um baque na sala comunal ao seu lado, quando Sirius não conseguiu segurar a cabeça por mais tempo e acordou do sono com uma pancada de cara na mesa. Levantou a cabeça depressa e olhou em volta, totalmente atordoado, notando algumas pessoas fazendo caretas pelo abrupto som no silêncio de estudos e outras riam, mas não era algo que ele podia controlar. Esfregou os olhos e recostou na cadeira tentando tirar a dormência da bochecha com movimentos da boca. James sorriu e continuou lendo, marcando com a pena passagens importantes nos livros.

\- Eu não entendo – ele falou baixinho – olhe só essa parte, Moony, não faz sentido algum. Como devo me concentrar em não usar mãos ou varinhas e simplesmente fazer com que o 'animal dentro de mim desperte'? Eu não faço a menor ideia de como fazer isso. É força mental? – Remus franziu o cenho para seu mais recente apelido e olhou o livro que James tinha em mãos lendo o trecho demarcado.

\- Eu não deveria ajudá-lo com isso, na verdade nesse instante eu deveria queimar esse livro, mas tenho medo que Madame Pince incendeie minhas próximas gerações se eu fizer isso – ele pegou o livro nas mãos e o estudou – pelo que eu pude entende, deve ser algo como um Feitiço do Patrono, mas sem projetar um escudo. Simplesmente projetar sua transformação. – ele devolveu o livro para James, que parecia ainda mais confuso do que antes.

\- Eu nem sequer sei fazer um Patrono ainda, muito menos um corpóreo. Como vou saber em que animal transformar?

\- Não vai – Sirius interrompeu – Não temos esse controle. Eu só espero que eu seja um animal como um leão ou uma pantera, algo incrível. Talvez um urso. Se eu acabar como um coelho, me jogo da torre de astronomia.

\- É o animal do seu interior, com certeza não será um coelho, esses são doces e bondosos. – ele rebateu pra Sirius que fez um gesto obsceno pra ele. Remus riu e voltou a seus estudos. Peter parecia com mais medo agora que Sirius havia lhe dito que não havia escolha da forma. James estava totalmente confuso, o óculos estava começando a ficar torto no rosto e ele mordia a ponta da pena.  
Remus detestava admitir, mas eles haviam progredido muito desde o segundo ano. Praticamente toda noite, ao subirem para o dormitório, tentavam e tentavam até ficarem exaustos e aí iam dormir, com exceção das quintas as noites onde tinham treino de Quadribol de Sirius e James. Muitas vezes Remus tinha adormecido sentado, esperando que algo acontecesse e quando acordara, eles estavam dormindo no chão, onde estavam sentados na noite passada. Algumas vezes os olhos de Sirius tinham brilhado mais fortes e eles tinham até comemorado, e houve um dia que James havia acordado com pelos no topo do nariz, e tiveram que convencer as enfermeiras que aquilo fora fruto de uma pegadinha. Peter nunca tinha conseguido mudança alguma, apesar da ajuda imensa que os outros dois lhe davam. Sirius tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos e James estava até mais magro. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia somente durante o período de aulas. Nas férias, eles costumavam ler e mandar um para o outro através do correio-coruja o que tinham descoberto. Remus suspirou.

\- Vou buscar comida para vocês, apesar de achar que é mais saudável morrerem de fome do que por mim. – ele saiu andando, deixando os amigos na escrivaninha, com Peter em seu encalço e desceram até a cozinha. Peter tinha mais lábia em convencer os elfos, então Remus deixou por conta dele. Subiram mais tarde com uma bandeja de rosquinhas. Chegaram ao quarto com meia bandeja e muitas risadas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naquela noite, as coisas foram diferentes. Remus estava recostado na cama, lendo um livro sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e fazia anotações no canto da página. Peter estava brincando com um pedaço de papel trouxa que Remus havia trazido naquele verão, fazendo dobraduras, e James e Sirius conversavam baixinho na escrivaninha. Um assentia para o outro que sorria e fazia caretas. Eles estavam debruçados em cima de um pergaminho que descia até o colo, cheio de tópicos anotados e marcados como importante. Em cima da escrivaninha havia alguns livros abertos que James consultava¹.

\- Vamos tentar? – ele ouviu James perguntar baixinho A resposta de Sirius foi bater as mãos e esfregá-las uma com a outra, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois amigos. Peter congelou e Remus abaixou o livro olhando para o moreno. Este se pôs de pé e foi até o meio do quarto e ajoelhou no chão, sentando sob os calcanhares. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para James, que lhe estendeu o pergaminho para que ele pudesse reler os tópicos. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Depois de uns 15 segundos, seu corpo começou a tremer. Aquilo era novo para Remus, que levantou uma sobrancelha e fechou o livro, se inclinando mais para frente da cama. Assim que ele chegou a borda, Sirius fez uma careta e gritou. James mais que depressa correu para o amigo e Peter correu para trancar a porta o mais rápido que o corpo rechonchudo o deixava. Remus voltou até sua escrivaninha, estabanado e distraído com os gritos de Sirius, pegou sua varinha e começou a lançar feitiços silenciadores nas janelas e portas.

\- Faça-o ficar quieto! – ele gritou para James.

\- Ele não me escuta! Sirius! – ele chamou de novo agarrando o amigo pelos braços. O moreno o empurrou para longe com a mão e foi possível notar que seu braço tinha pelos negros saindo dos poros. James arregalou os olhos e ficou parado – Ele está conseguindo... - Sirius grunhiu de novo e caiu de lado no chão. Aquilo lembrava Remus demais de suas transformações, tanto que ele fez uma careta. Guardou a varinha no bolso da calça e voltou ao meio do quarto. Sirius não parava de fazer barulhos agoniantes, que estava fazendo com que o pobre Peter quase desmaiasse. Sirius olhou para Remus e este viu que os olhos brilhavam mais forte, porém assim que o brilho diminuiu, os pelos voltaram e ele relaxou. – Não! – James gritou – você estava conseguindo, anda tenta de novo, mais força!  
O amigo obedeceu assentindo e trincou os dentes de novo. Desta vez ele não fez sons, mas deixou o corpo tremer no chão e então sentiu as pernas se mexerem sem seu comando. Doía, ele não podia falar que não. Era como se seus ossos estivessem se reo=modulando e ele imaginou se era isso que Remus sentia. Pelos começaram a nascer em seu corpo e na parte de trás da calça uma coisa começou a crescer, enchendo o tecido. Remus sabia o que aquilo era, mesmo que os outros dois não. Era uma cauda. Sirius pôs as mãos na boca e grunhiu alto quando o maxilar foi para frente, dando lugar a um focinho. O corpo coberto de pelos negros começou a receber uma nova forma, muito parecida com o monstro de Remus, e em alguns instantes, quando tudo ficou quieto, havia um cachorro negro no centro do quarto, que respirava pesadamente.

\- Meu Deus – Remus exclamou se se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius – Você está bem? Sirius? Consegue me entender? Sirius!

O cachorro mexeu levemente as orelhas para o lado e olhou para o quarto inteiro como se estivesse perdido. Os olhos azuis cintilavam e o focinho tremia, conforme ele absorvia os cheiros de todos os lugares. Óbvio que estaria aturdido, os sentidos agora eram muito mais fortes do que os de um humano qualquer. Ele tentou se por de pé e perdeu o equilíbrio, o que fez com que os outros três o segurassem nos flancos e o ajudassem a ficar de pé. Ele demorou um tempo para entender como funcionava a mecânica de andar com quatro patas e quando conseguiu lembrou a Remus do filme "Bambi", onde o mesmo escorrega no gelo.

\- Um cachorro. Mas é sua cara mesmo... – James brincou e o animal olhou pra ele o julgando com os olhos. Ele se demorou absorvendo as novas sensações. Um abanar de cauda. Uma Ele deu alguns latidos, que causou risadas nos amigos e então foi andando até a mesa onde estavam os papéis, e puxou com cuidado entre os dentes o pergaminho de James. Era estranho ver um cachorro lendo, Remus tinha que admitir. Ele olhou para o amigo de óculos e latiu. – O que você quer? – James disse – assim eu não te entendo, imbecil.

O cachorro abaixou as orelhas e cerrou os olhos, provavelmente praguejando sobre o amigo em pensamento e pisou em cima do pergaminho. Latiu novamente. James bufou e pegou o pergaminho na mão, se sentando ao lado do cachorro, que indicou com o focinho o que ele queria que fosse lido.

\- Ah! Quer saber como voltar? Acho que deve ser a mesma mecânica. – ele disse. O animal permaneceu sentado a seu lado e ás vezes se coçava ou era distraído por algum cheiro. Levou tempo para que ele conseguisse concentração o suficiente para retornar a forma humana, e durante dois dias, ele ficou trancafiado no dormitório, como um animal de estimação.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para James, foi tudo muito parecido. Aconteceu duas semanas depois, uma noite antes da próxima lua cheia. Remus estava extremamente mal humorado, com olheiras e uma língua afiada. Justamente por isso, estava com a cara enfiada nas páginas de um livro, sem vontade de conversar. Sirius tinha conversado com algumas nascidas trouxas da Lufa-Lufa, perguntando se alguma tinha algum cão em casa e talvez algum manual de como cuidar do seu pet. Ele nunca fora de ter animais, então não sabia nem sequer o que cães comiam ou como agiam direito. Claro, para as garotas, foi um luxo conversar com Sirius Black sobre cachorrinhos. Ele ficou extremamente ofendido quando Olivia Tighsue disse que não gostava de cães pretos, pois preferia os _goldens_.

James estivera tentando todas as noites os mesmos passos que Sirius, e algumas vezes até conseguia alguma coisa, mas de acordo com ele, a dor de cabeça que tinha no processo era muito forte e ele não conseguia continuar. Peter o incentivava de longe, chiando toda vez que James começava a voltar ao normal.

\- Sirius? – Peter perguntou – por que não acompanha Remus amanhã na lua cheia? Vocês dois são caninos. Deve ser mais fácil e vocês talvez consigam se comunicar.

\- É melhor irmos todo mundo – ele incentivou – posso me transformar em cachorro, mas ainda assim acho que sou menor que o lobo que Remus vira. Estou certo? – ele disse virando para Lupin, que assentiu.

\- E para ser sincero, ainda acho a ideia estúpida. Minha forma lupina provavelmente vai amassar seus ossos entre os dentes. – ele respondeu sem nem pestanejar.

\- Eu duvido. Sou menor, muito mais ágil, além de ter garras e presas assim como você. Claramente, não tenho sua sede de sangue, mas você jamais me pegaria. Estive praticando corridas em volta do campo de Quadribol. – ele disse orgulhoso.

\- Consegue correr? Aposto em 10 minutos no máximo, com essas almofadinhas delicadas em baixo das patas. Me poupe. – ele disse e voltou ao livro com a cara fechada e James sorriu.

\- Ah Remus, você vira um _cupcake_ quando a lua cheia se aproxima, sempre tão doce e carinhoso com os amigos que o amam. – Sirius sarrou com o amigo que apenas levantou os olhos.

James sorriu e então fechou os olhos de novo e se concentrou. Tentou mais uma vez. Ele sempre conseguia ir até o mesmo ponto, onde sua visão mudava e os óculos não eram mais necessários, mas tudo parava quando uma dor nas têmporas o impedia de continuar. Ele cerrou os dentes juntos e tentou mais, como vinha fazendo a cada dia. Fechou os olhos bem apertados até como se sentisse que havia alguém tentando rasgar sua cabeça. Quando a dor aumentou, ele respirou fundo e continuou através dela.

\- Mas que p...? – ele ouviu a voz de Sirius e então um monte de barulho, bem mais alto do que sua audição normal, como se todos ao seu redor tivessem largado tudo onde fora possível. Ele podia ouvir Sirius o incentivando a continuar, dizendo que só a primeira vez doía tanto e que ele ia adorar e que era divertido. Ele na verdade ia adorar que Sirius calasse a boca e o deixasse se concentrar. Ele apoiou as mãos no chão e arfou quando a dor começou a ser mais profunda e então tentou segurar a cabeça com as mãos. Doía tanto que sua visão estava turva e o som ao seu redor estava abafado. Ele sentiu as pernas ficarem maiores e mais pesadas e então caiu de lado no chão. O que doía, acima de tudo era a cabeça. Ele gritou e sentiu os óculos caírem no chão. Não podia parar agora. A dor era absurda, os livros tinham razão, mas se parasse agora, jamais passaria por aquilo novamente. Aos poucos a dor na cabeça foi diminuíndo, ou melhor, ele foi se acostumando com a diferença. Ele notou que estava mais pesada, mas não lhe parecia incômodo. James abriu os olhos quando tudo se acalmou e o primeiro pensamento foi que era muito, mas muito estranho ver o nariz na ponta do focinho castanho e comprido. Ele conseguia ouvir tudo muito bem e de repente Sirius entrou no seu campo de visão.

\- Uma rena, cara, é sério? – ele falou brincando. James franziu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, ainda não acostumado com o peso da mesma. Se o que Sirius havia dito estivesse correto, fazia sentido a dor na têmpora, pois agora deveria ter chifres. Ele olhou para seu corpo abaixo de si, encarando pernas delgadas esparramadas no tapete, e ao abaixar a cabeça acertou o amigo com as pontas dos chifres. - Ai! – Sirius reclamou com a mão na bochecha. James afastou a cabeça culpado e tentou se levantar desajeitadamente. Acabou pisando no pé de alguém, que se identificou quando Peter saiu pulando com o pé nas mãos. Ele tentou girar, assustado com a correria no dormitório e para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo até que alguém o segurou pelos chifres, o mantendo parado. Remus respirava fundo e mantinha James parado, ofegante.

\- Você é muito grande para se mexer assim um lugar pequeno – ele falou baixinho – sei que pode me entender, então _fique parado_. Ok? – sem deixar que James assentisse ele olhou para corpo do amigo. – Sirius, você é idiota? Ele é um cervo. Renas têm os chifres diferentes. E olha o tamanho dele!

A altura era algo que James tinha notado quando se levantou. Com o pescoço erguido provavelmente olharia os amigos olhos nos olhos. Ele tentou mexer cuidadosamente as patas de lugar, tentando se acostumar, e estranhou a leveza de cada uma e a firmeza que sentia embaixo dos cascos. Era assim que Sirius se sentia com garras?

\- Obrigada, professor – Sirius brincou enquanto se levantava, indo para o lado de Remus, assim como Peter, para olhar o animal majestoso que agora estava no quarto. – Moony, James é um animal tão grande que com certeza conseguirá segurar você um dia. Remus não falou nada, mas havia pensado a mesma coisa. Peter estendeu a mão e acariciou os pelos do topo da cabeça. Inicialmente pareceu meio estranho, mas depois de algum tempo James gostou. Remus o soltou e deixou com que ele cuidadosamente desse alguns passos para se acostumar. Se saiu melhor do que Sirius.

\- Um cachorro é fácil de esconder – ele ouviu Sirius dizer – agora um _veado?!_

 _Cervo._ James corrigiu em pensamento.

\- Cervo. – Remus corrigiu verbalmente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para Peter levou semanas de diferença, mas agora, com dois já transformados, foi muito mais fácil. Tinha tanto os relatos de como proceder como também informações de como seria confuso. Tanto para Sirius quanto para James, a maior dor foi para expandir partes do corpo. No caso de Sirius a cauda e focinho, e no de James os chifres. Peter estava apavorado, mas para ele, o aterrorizante foi quando ele começou a encolher de repente. Juntando fatos estranhos com mais o medo de Peter, o resultado foram gritos. Remus fez uma careta conforme jogava feitiços de última hora em todas as janelas, mas provavelmente a sala comunal da Grifinória estava inteira olhando para a porta do dormitório, imaginando o que diabos eles estavam fazendo com o amigo. James pulou em cima de Peter e tampou a boca, o fazendo ficar quieto. Isso o desconcentrou e o fez voltar ao tamanho normal.

\- Não, anda logo Pete, você estava quase lá, anda! – Sirius falou ajudando ele a ficar parado – se acalma!

O amigo chorava baixinho com medo de continuar, e levou por volta de uns dois minutos para controlar a respiração e voltar ao processo de transformação, com James o pressionando. Ele havia avançado bem nas últimas semanas, conseguindo mudanças como a proeminência de uma cauda pelada. Sirius estava votando em um porco, mas Remus simplesmente o chutava quando ele dizia isso em voz alta. Peter respirou fundo e novamente seu corpo começou a diminuir. Foi acompanhado de muitos choramingos da parte do menino, que sentia seus ossos diminuírem junto com ele. Até grunhidos mais fortes ele fora capaz de produzir, o que chocou um pouco Remus. Conforme diminuía, James ia passando a segurar um animal sem forma definida no colo. Quando estava mais ou menos do tamanho de um gato, seu nariz foi para a frente e começaram a nascer bigodes. James, que estava com ele praticamente abraçado fez uma careta e pôs o amigo no chão. Este, conforme cada respiração ia e vinha devagar, finalizou na imagem de um rato. Um pouco maior do que o normal, mas um rato cinzento qualquer.

Sirius não conseguiu controlar a risada.

\- Meu Deus, Pete. – ele falou sozinho, e o rato apenas olhou para ele. Remus teve que controlar um pouquinho seus sentidos de fazendeiro que diziam que ao ver um rato, a próxima ação era uma vassourada, e se deixou preocupar com o que aconteceria com Peter, quando ele, em forma de lobo que sempre atacava tudo que se mexesse, visse um rato perto dele.

\- Eu vou acabar comendo ele – ele sussurrou para James, que sorriu preocupado, dizendo que também era um dos medos do garoto. Este pegou Peter nas mãos e o segurou na altura dos olhos.

\- Está tudo bem aí, parceiro? Ainda dói?

O rato fez que não com a cabeça, respirando rapidamente.

\- Quer tentar correr pelo quarto, se acostumar a essa forma? Você é o único de nós que pode, com essas camas enormes, aqui dentro eu quase não consigo me virar. – o rato assentiu e James o devolveu no chão com cuidado. Ele começou com passos lentos, mas logo acelerou. Peter parecia estar curtindo muito o novo mundo gigante a sua volta.

Sirius o olhava intrigado, planejando uma pegadinha já, e estralou os dedos quando começou a tirar a blusa.

\- Ei Pete, vamos brincar de pega-pega? Prometo não machucar. Me fale se estiver com medo. – com isso ele se transformou e a única reação de Peter foi um guincho e então ele correu para debaixo do armário. James riu e olhou para Remus, que agora, apesar de ter orgulho de todos seus amigos, estava aterrorizado. Agora, eles o acompanhariam. Agora eles corriam perigo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE RODAPÉ**

 _¹ - Não consegui achar em lugar algum detalhes sobre o ritual de transformação de um animago, portando segui pelo básico, usando o que McGonagall detalha para eles. Se alguém souber de alguma informação, favor avisar!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	7. Na Luz da Lua

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

\- Você vai comer isso? - Peter perguntou enquanto cutucava com a ponta da faca o pedaço de carne solitário no prato do amigo. Remus franziu o nariz para a comida. O período da lua cheia sempre o deixava com hábitos diferentes de seu normal, mas ao notar que a carne estava mal passada e com sangue virou o rosto. Peter levou isso como um sim e a espetou para si mesmo.

\- Você tem que comer. - James brigou. Remus deu de ombros e voltou a descascar a mesa e tirar a pintura e soltar no chão.

\- Isso é uma péssima ideia. - ele afirmou. Sirius levantou os olhos para e como se dissesse: "Nós já não tivemos essa mesma discussão?", porém não respondeu nada, se limitando apenas a dar um tapa na mão do amigo, para que parasse com o hábito feio. – Não adianta me distrair, Padfoot, não vai dar certo.

\- Claro que vai! - Sirius latiu. - É genial.

Remus suspirou e olhou para ele com ar assassino. Ia começar a falar quando o moreno o cortou.

\- Sim, sabemos do plano. Devemos aguardar Madame Pomfrey voltar do túnel e então Pete aqui - ele pôs a mão no ombro do amigo - vai apertar o botão no Salgueiro, então iremos até você na Casa dos Gritos sob a capa do Prongs. Madame P... - ele ia continuar, mas Remus o cortou.

\- Tá, tá bem, chega. - ele disse. Suspirou e olhou para o céu do lado de fora. Já estava escurecendo e Remus estava sentindo a pele formigar e o sangue pulsar mais forte. Peter terminou de mastigar e apontou para o céu.

\- Você já não deveria estar indo, Moony? - ele perguntou. - Acho que já está tarde.

Sirius fez uma careta para o amigo, mas assentiu para Remus, que suspirou e se levantou.

\- Por favor, tomem cuidado. - ele disse antes de sair andando e deixando os amigos sentados olhando para ele em silêncio. Desde quando essa ideia surgiu, ele a detestou. Afinal quem em sã consciência gostaria de passar uma lua cheia ao lado de um lobisomem, que não tinha ciência alguma do que fazia, apenas por diversão? Ele sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos. Os amigos queriam apenas ajudá-lo a suportar um fardo que era pesado demais para carregar sozinho, porém isso não significava que Remus iria aprovar o perigo que eles estavam se metendo. Subiu ao dormitório sem que ninguém o visse e separou roupas limpas e também coisas que iria precisar. Trocou de roupa e colocou a capa que o pai havia lhe dado, se ajustando perfeitamente em seu pescoço e joelhos. Saindo da sala comunal ele colocou a bolsa no ombro e desceu até a enfermaria em silêncio. Remus tinha aprendido da maneira mais difícil como andar invisível por Hogwarts sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, recebendo 'boa-noite' apenas dos quadros da escola e alguns fantasmas. Ao passar na frente do salão principal podia ouvir as conversas e risadas do jantar e quase desejou entrar e tentar convencer novamente os amigos a não fazerem aquilo. Bufou e continuou andando. Eles não o dariam ouvidos de qualquer maneira. Ele encontrou Madame Pomfrey parada em frente a porta principal do castelo, enrolada em casacos grossos e segurando a varinha acessa perto do rosto.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Lupin - ela disse.

\- Boa noite Madame Pomfrey, como vai? - ele perguntou. Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou para fora do castelo, agora sem a luz da varinha. Eles caminharam em silêncio, como normalmente sempre faziam. As vezes trocavam perguntas um com o outro, mas essa noite ele havia se atrasado um pouco no horário marcado. Madame Pomfrey continuava a olhar para o céu. Ele não precisava olhar para cima para saber que a lua já estava em seu posto, a sentia em cada poro. Ele observou Madame Pomfrey enfeitiçar o botão perto das raízes do Salgueiro e os galhos se desdobrarem silenciosamente abrindo sua passagem. Seu cérebro brincou com seus olhos ao imaginar um rato cinzento correndo através da grama e pousando com um salto em cima do botão, mas Remus piscou e se concentrou em outra coisa. Pensar isso era imaginar apenas mais uma maneira em como os amigos poderiam se ferir. O túnel surgiu a sua frente e eles entraram. O túnel era escuro e eles normalmente o seguiam com as mãos na parede. Depois de alguns minutos andando, eles chegaram.

\- Você já sabe de quase tudo, acredito. - ela disse afofando uma almofada no sofá - Voltarei assim que o sol raiar. Se acordar antes, tem comida no armário e coberta em cima do sofá. Mantenha as janelas fechadas e assim que eu sair empurre a cômoda em cima do túnel. - Ele assentiu para ela, que acariciou seus cabelos com dó, lhe desejou boa noite e então foi embora. Remus suspirou e tirou a capa do pescoço, a pendurando em uma altura que seu eu quadrúpede não a alcançaria. Ele fez o que Madame Pomfrey tinha instruído, como era acostumado a fazer e checou todas as fechaduras das janelas duas vezes. Quando acabou, ele se sentou no sofá e pôs os pés para cima. Se pegou pensando em sua mãe, e fez uma nota mental que mandaria Pandora com uma carta pela manhã. Ele sabia que Madame Pomfrey iria demorar para retornar até o castelo, então os amigos (se viessem) iriam levar mais tempo do que o esperado. Remus suspirou e começou a puxar fiapos do sofá, tentando deixá-lo menos feio. Acabou se distraindo com a tarefa, sendo trazido de volta ao mundo real apenas quando ouviu um baque surdo do outro lado da cômoda que ele havia empurrado na porta. Ele levantou correndo e arrastou a cômoda para o lado, olhando para a passagem aberta. A cabeça e Sirius e James, e no ombro deles se encontrava Peter em sua forma animal. Remus teria se assustado se não estivesse acostumado com o efeito da Capa da invisibilidade.

\- Vocês vieram. - ele suspirou derrotado e Sirius riu.

\- Claro que viemos! - ele latiu. Com um braço ágil ele tirou a capa e James estava ao seu lado, e esticou o braço para baixo, na altura do braço do sofá para que Peter pudesse correr o usando como ponte. James o ajudou com a cômoda, para retorná-la no lugar. Remus continuou apoiado na cômoda, observando enquanto os amigos andavam apreensivos pela casa abandonada, registrando cada detalhe.

\- Por Merlin, esse lugar precisava de uma nova decoração. – James brincou e Remus rolou os olhos. Claro, uma nova decoração para que ele pudesse destruí-la. Peter ainda farejava o ar delicadamente, registrando os novos cheiros e Remus notou que Sirius estava agachado perto de uma janela, com a mão na parede.

\- Uau. - Ele disse abrindo os dedos para que se encaixassem na marca de garras que havia ali - Você deve ser imenso, olha o tamanho da pata, é quase do tamanho da minha mão humana! - ele disse baixinho. Remus engoliu em seco e andou até eles.

\- Ainda acho uma péssima ideia.

\- Não iremos embora.

\- Eu sei - ele desistiu. Ele se apoiou na janela e limpou o suor das mãos nas calças. – Acho que vocês todos sabem que o que vão ver essa noite vai ser algo pesado. Não vou dizer que é divertido e nem que é bonito de se ver, mas preciso relembrá-los de alguns pontos. - ele cortou os amigos que iam falar – Sei que se importam comigo, e de verdade, eu agradeço muito por isso. Mas a partir do momento que a transformação começar, não serei mais eu ali, entendido? Eu não tenho consciência alguma nessas horas. Para mim, vocês serão estranhos que estão na minha casa. Eu não sei como vou agir ao ver vocês, então se for necessário, podem me morder, me bater, chutar, qualquer coisa, mas _não me deixem morder nenhum de vocês_. Entenderam? – ele fez uma pausa, mas nenhum dos amigos atrapalhou. – Isso é para a segurança de vocês, que acreditem ou não, é muito mais preciosa para mim do que a minha própria. Jamais me perdoaria se eu fizesse algo com um de vocês. Outra coisa, não fiquem em forma humana enquanto eu estiver na forma lupina. Vocês virarão alvos ainda mais fortes. Estamos contando que por serem animais eu não tentarei matá-los. Ok? - James pensou em contrariar, mas apenas assentiu devagar.

Remus suspirou e olhou para a janela. A lua estava alta e já estava começando a pulsar em suas têmporas. Ele pôs a mão na cabeça e massageou o lugar.

\- Vocês foram pontuais. – ele brincou – Podem se transformar, logo irá começar.

Peter observou enquanto Sirius e James começavam a tirar as roupas e as deixa-las em cima da cômoda da porta. Estava frio e James tentou aquecer as mãos quando deixou os óculos ali junto, ficando temporariamente míope. Sirius foi o primeiro, não levanto mais do que 10 segundos para ser um cachorro negro completo. O mesmo se sacudiu e abanou a cauda, trotando até ficar próximo do sofá. James deixou a transformação começar e ao sentir os chifres nascendo deu um salto para frente, caindo sobre os cascos com um som oco na casa. Mais por costume do que por pensamento, ele sacudiu a pequena cauda, ajeitando os pelos.

Remus suspirou enquanto deixava as próprias roupas junto com a capa. A transformação nunca era fácil, e por mais que passasse por isso todos os meses, os instintos de Remus ainda lutavam contra. Claro que hoje seria diferente, ele estava sendo assistido. Ele esperou de frente para a janela por algum tempo, até sentir as leves mudanças começarem. Sons. Cheiros. Visão aguçada. A primeira coisa física que sofria alteração era sua coluna vertebral, e isso não era nem de perto leve. Com um choque ele caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo as dores seguirem suas costelas e peito. Ele apoiou as mãos no chão e tentou controlar a respiração enquanto sentia a pressão em suas veias pulsarem. Ele ofegou enquanto tentava se manter quieto. As orelhas começaram a ficar pontudas e subiram para o topo da cabeça, e quando seu focinho cresceu com os dentes rasgando a gengiva ele gritou com gosto de sangue até que virasse um rosnado. A cauda surgiu da ponta da espinha e o pelo apareceu nas mãos que viraram garras se afundando no chão. Os joelhos se entortaram e sem força para se manter de pé, ele caiu deitado no chão, as patas lutando para voltar ao controle e o pelo afofando a queda. O que era aquilo castanho e grande perto dele? Era um inimigo? Fosse quem fosse, se afastou com medo. Ele gostou daquilo. O lobo fechou os olhos com força sentindo o suor descer pelos olhos e molhar o pelo no focinho. A última coisa que sempre mudava eram seus olhos, que iam se enchendo de um rico dourado, passando por cima do caramelo, e assim ele perdia tudo o que restava de controle. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, a sala estava muita quieta. Como os instintos o mandaram, ele farejou o ar procurando a fonte do cheiro desconhecido. O que era aquilo? Não era normal ter outro cheiro fora o dele. Ele não gostou. Ele se deitou melhor e olhou em volta. Sua visão focou em dois animais enormes parados ali a frente, ambos apreensivos e completamente parados. Sirius foi o primeiro a se mexer, dando um passo para frente silenciosamente. A orelha do lobo girou com seus olhos e ele rosnou para o cachorro preto, que congelou no lugar. Aquela era sua casa. Não iam entrar mais ninguém. Sirius se manteve quieto diante do animal enorme, que lambia os dentes com raiva e com o pelo bege eriçado. O lobo se levantou e andou até o cão negro primeiro, o reconhecendo como um familiar. Ambos pararam de frente um com o outro, mas o lobo não parou de rosnar. Sirius se lembrou que o amigo havia brincado, mas ele realmente poderia matá-lo. Ele não era um cão pequeno, mas o lobo era descomunal. Ele sentiu sua cabeça ir para baixo, repuxando com medo e a cauda ir parar no meio das pernas institivamente. James olhava atento, procurando qualquer sinal de Remus atacaria. Quando o rosnado dobrou de altura, o cervo deu um passo para perto dos dois, e Sirius ganiu, o avisando para ficar longe. Foi aí que o lobo avançou e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Por sorte, Sirius realmente era ágil. O cachorro pulou para trás com o lobo em cima dele, tentando desesperadamente agarrá-lo nos dentes. O cervo não se deixou pensar e girou a cabeça usando os chifres como arma, que acertaram algo peludo o jogando para trás. O animal bege rolou até o meio da sala e logo se pôs de pé, mostrando os dentes. Ele não tinha chegado a morder o amigo, mas com certeza tinha acertado uma patada ou duas nele. Eles ficaram parados durante um tempo, enquanto o lobo se perguntava se deveria ou não atacar. Percebendo a mesma coisa, James abaixou a cabeça e lhe mostrou os chifres de novo. Não eram pequenos e poderiam muito bem machucá-lo. Ficaram assim por um minuto, enquanto o cachorro se recuperava e se punha de pé rosnando. Ele andou silenciosamente e passou por debaixo das patas altas de James, se colocando embaixo do amigo. O rato correu e se juntou a dupla atraindo o olhar do lobo que afrouxou o rosnado surpreso. Os três pararam contra ele até que com uma rosnada final ele desistiu de atacar, vendo que essa ele tinha perdido. Ele abanou a cauda e começou a andar pela sala, como se nunca tivesse visto aquele lugar antes. Os outros três relaxaram e James olhou para baixo, com uma pergunta silenciosa nos olhos _: "Você está bem?"_ , mas o cachorro sacudiu os pelos e saiu andando até o sofá, onde se ajeitou deitado no chão com a cabeça no meio das patas. James acompanhou o amigo com os olhos, tentando procurar algum problema, mas decidiu que o amigo estava bem. Ele deitou onde estava mesmo, mas continuou atento a sala. Peter guinchou e subiu pelo flanco até seus chifres, onde se ajeitou. Tudo ocorreu muito lentamente e aos poucos um foi se acostumando com a presença do outro. Certa hora, quando Peter estava explorando a sala o lobo começou a rosnar com os olhos fixos no rato. Sirius latiu baixinho em aviso e o rato voltou o caminho correndo e guinchando, se escondendo embaixo do sofá. Assim seguiu.

Com o tempo James dormiu apoiando a cabeça no chão, com as patas embaixo de si mesmo. Sirius observou o amigo lupino a noite inteira, o vendo rosnar com o ar e se irritar com moscas que voavam perto dele. Na verdade, ele parecia irritado com tudo. A cada meia hora aproximadamente ele uivava, e era tão alto que para ouvidos aguçados de um cão, era doloroso. Era quase o meio da noite quando o lobo se levantou e correu até a janela contrária de James, se batendo na parede tentando sair, quebrar a parede ou se machucar. Isso acordou o cervo e o cachorro se pôs de pé e latiu alto. O barulho atraiu a atenção do lobo que virou o focinho e acabou mordendo o próprio flanco. Sirius correu até ele e parou em sua frente com as patas dianteiras estendidas no chão e latiu novamente abandando a cauda no alto. Se James pudesse falar teria soltado um alto: _"Mas que merda você está fazendo?"._ O lobo parou de se morder e olhou para o cachorro sem rosnar, apenas surpreso. O cão latiu novamente e virou de barriga para cima, se mexendo com as patas no ar, simulando para James, o que lembrava um filhote travesso. O lobo hesitou e então bufou e se afastou, incomodado com a felicidade do outro e então deitou novamente roendo uma tábua do chão. Ao notar que o amigo tinha parado se se machucar, Sirius rolou de volta com a barriga no chão e trotou de volta para o sofá. James teve que admitir que foi uma ótima jogada. E assim, a noite seguiu. A Lua subiu e desceu, e eles dormiram e acordaram. Tudo estava quieto no amanhecer e os outros três estavam com preguiça. Peter olhou para a janela e viu a claridade dando as caras, e guinchou para avisar os amigos que seguiram seu olhar. Estava acabado. Sirius desviou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o amigo lupino, que encarava a claridade com raiva. Aos poucos ele começou a rosnar; os rosnados foram substituídos por grunhidos e então depois por gritos.

Sirius foi até o sofá e puxou nos dentes uma coberta. James se levantou, deixando Peter descer dos chifres cuidadosamente e trotou até o amigo que agora voltava à forma humana. Quando o lobo deu lugar a um menino com a cabeça empapada de suor e com olhos girando embaixo das pálpebras, Sirius soltou a coberta em cima dele o cheirou de perto. O amigo se assustou com os pelos próximos ao nariz, mas ao perceber o que estava acontecendo assentiu e permaneceu deitado. James esperou com que ele se acalmasse antes de abaixar a cabeça e lhe oferecer ajuda com os chifres. Remus abriu os olhos e estendeu a mão, usando o amigo de apoio e ajuda para se por de pé, ainda segurando a coberta. Peter foi o primeiro a voltar para a forma humana, seguido por Sirius e por último James.

\- Moony? Está bem, amigo? - James perguntou, ainda o segurando nos ombros. O loiro assentiu levemente e sentiu Sirius se juntando a tarefa de carregá-lo. Eles o deixaram no sofá e então foram se vestir, com as roupas que Peter segurava estendidas para eles. James terminou de ajeitar os óculos e olhou para trás, para o amigo que estava deitado encolhido, mas olhava para eles perfeitamente sóbrio.

\- Podem ir. Ficarei bem. Madame Pomfrey vai chegar logo.

Sirius assentiu.

\- Nos vemos no dormitório. - Os dois correram e pegaram a capa de invisibilidade de James em cima do armário onde haviam deixado na noite anterior, e de repente, Remus se viu sozinho, com os três agora sumindo pelo túnel. Não demoraram a chegar aos terrenos do castelo, e o céu ainda estava escuro, apenas com os raios de claridade no horizonte. Madame Pomfrey vinha caminhando em silêncio e eles se mantiveram parados, a esperando passar de longe. Quando ela sumiu nos galhos, eles começaram a andar até o salão, agora já fora da capa. James olhou de relance para Sirius que andava com uma careta e uma mão no torso, e Peter, que rompeu o silêncio.

\- Que noite. - o amigo loiro disse baixinho. - Quero dormir o dia inteiro. James assentiu e eles subiram para o dormitório, exaustos e respirando devagar e silenciosamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

\- Estou impressionada, Sr. Lupin, apesar de não saber o que foi diferente. Mal se machucou esse mês, encontrei apenas alguns hematomas. - Madame Pomfrey disse baixinho na enfermaria. Ela trocou o curativo com cuidado e voltou a ajeitar a coberta. Ele a agradeceu e ela saiu para pegar algum coquetel de remédios próximo a porta de entrada. Remus olhou para as costelas e passou a mão devagar em cima da gaze. Não se lembrava de nenhum acontecimento da noite passada e tinha medo de pensar como aquilo havia ido parar ali. Engoliu em seco e tentou se lembrar da manhã. Ele ainda estava grogue quando os amigos o deixaram, se lembrava de pelos pretos e de chifres, nada mais.

\- Ele está doente, não podem entrar para vê-lo. - Remus ouviu e olhou para porta de entrada onde três meninos tentavam olhar por cima de Madame Pomfrey. Em seus olhos era possível ler a palavra "preocupação". Sirius tentava convencer Madame Pomfrey com sorrisos e galanteios.

\- Deixe-os entrar, madame Pomfrey. Estou bem! - Remus disse. A mulher olhou com uma carranca para ele por cima do ombro, mas os deixou entrar e continuou com seu trabalho medicamentoso. James foi o primeiro a se sentar no pé da cama.

\- E aí? Como está se sentindo? - ele perguntou.

\- Cansado - disse Remus olhando para todos os amigos procurando por ferimentos. James notou isso e sorriu. - O que aconteceu noite passada? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Foi relativamente tranquilo - Sirius disse - Você rosnou para mim a noite inteira, acho que por que sou parecido com você. No começo quase nos matamos, mas James o parou. Não se preocupe! - ele adicionou quando viu o rosto do amigo - Estou bem.

\- Você tinha medo de mim. - James riu fazendo chifres falsos com os dedos - acho que eram os chifres. Estão crescendo cada vez mais, estão me deixando orgulhoso. - ele brincou. Peter riu como qualquer brincadeira que James fazia. Remus respirou aliviado.

\- Tem certeza que estão bem? - ele perguntou.

\- Saudáveis como nunca - disse James sorrindo. Remus assentiu e encostou na cama.

\- Madame Pomfrey disse que me machuquei muito pouco esse mês. - ele olhou para si mesmo - tenho uma mordida no ombro, alguns hematomas. Nada mais. Está latejando um pouco, mas é pequena. O que eu fiz a noite inteira? Não me lembro de nada!

\- Não deixamos com que se machucasse. - Sirius disse - Eu te distraia toda vez que você tentava. Acho que foi isso que mudou. - ele bagunçou os cabelos e coçou o topo da cabeça. Remus assentiu. Ele ouviu o relato da noite anterior e várias vezes Madame Pomfrey brigou para que parassem de rir de alto. Remus estava preocupado no começo, mas conforme os amigos o contavam, ele ficou mais tranquilo. Não tinha acontecido nenhum problema. Mais tarde (após pularem todas as aulas), os três subiram para o dormitório deixando o amigo na noite de observação na enfermaria. Já no dormitório Peter foi o primeiro a dormir, caindo exausto na cama e já roncando. James estava dobrando a capa para por no malão quando viu Sirius tirar a blusa com uma careta e viu em suas costelas uma mancha roxa de pelo menos um palmo, povoada com pequenos furinhos de garras e arranhões.

\- Não conte a ele, ficarei bem. - Sirius sussurrou. James olhou para os olhos do amigo e sabia que não deveria contar nada. Se contassem, Remus jamais os deixaria ir novamente. James se aproximou e forçou que Sirius o deixasse ver o machucado.

\- Temos que cuidar disso, Pads. Vai infeccionar. Aquela casa é imunda. - ele disse. Andou até a cama e vestiu a capa novamente - Descerei na enfermaria e pegarei uma pomada para você. Não discuta. - ele disse quando Sirius abriu a boca e então assentiu. Sirius se deitou na cama e aguardou o retorno do amigo pensando que não teria problemas em passar por aquilo milhares de vezes se tudo continuasse assim para sempre.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	8. Malfeito Feito

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Normalmente eles consideravam o jantar um horário sagrado. Até conversavam e brincavam, porém a comida era sempre o principal, mas aquela noite estava diferente. O prato de Sirius estava cheio, com frango, salada e massa, porém intocado. Peter era o único que comia, apesar de comer por nervoso. Até Remus estava agitado. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era ilegal, seu sistema não respondia aos comandos e seu pé balançava embaixo da mesa ansioso sem parar. James gesticulava com as mãos e Sirius ria de suas mímicas malfeitas.

\- Honestamente, nós temos que fazer isso! Não há ninguém em toda a história de Hogwarts que conheça esse lugar como nós! Fala sério, Peter andou por cada cano deste castelo e nós conhecemos gramado de olhos fechados! - James afirmou. Ele apoiou os dedos na mesa e imitou uma pessoa andando por cima do pernil na bandeja, causando risadas dos amigos - Cada pessoa, cada pedra e cada árvore desse lugar são nossas! Duvido que até os fundadores da escola conhecessem esse lugar melhor que a gente.

\- Ei, calma aí campeão, – Remus chamou sua atenção – realmente conhecemos muito do castelo, sabemos sempre como chegar em um determinado lugar, mas nosso objetivo aqui é saber todos os caminhos e possibilidades para _chegar_ em um lugar. Isso não sabemos. Vamos precisar de muita calma, mapear todos os corredores e saber sempre onde estamos indo. Isso não vai levar somente alguns dias, vocês sabem né? Temos aulas ainda. E ninguém pode nos pegar fazendo algo assim, ou o plano inteiro já era. Além de corrermos maiores riscos...

\- Remus tem razão – Sirius concordou enfiando um pedaço de batata na boca sem nem sequer mastigá-la direito – mas temos as formas animagas. Claro, um cervo andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts é fora da caixinha, até mesmo um cão, mas um rato? É normal. Tem milhares por aqui! Pete pode fazer isso e eu e James mapeamos os gramados!Animais grandes como nós do lado externo da escola não é tão diferente.

\- Tem certeza? – Peter perguntou – pode ser algo perigos...

\- Não pense nisso - Sirius o cortou sorrindo - pense no quão incrível seria! - Remus riu e assentiu, concordando que a ideia era boa. James sorriu gostando de ver o amigo que normalmente era o certinho mergulhando de cabeça na ideia maluca. Peter comia em silêncio observando os amigos com os olhos brilhando. Não sabiam como iam fazer aquilo, porém com certeza iriam tentar. Aquela ideia maluca havia surgido durante a manhã, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…

.

.

 _\- Qual a melhor coisa para se saber sobre seu inimigo? Sobre seu combatente? - ele falava enquanto andava na sala. - Alguém tem alguma ideia? Seja ela qual for, não se acanhem. - Ele aguardou a resposta e Sirius se empurrou sobre os pés traseiros da cadeira, pensando em uma resposta boa o suficiente para o professor._

 _\- Saber como o inimigo luta. - ele afirmou. O Prof. sorriu ao chutar sua cadeira de volta ao normal, obtendo uma risada do aluno em retorno._

 _\- Armas? Hm, você pode fazer melhor, Sr. Black. – ele rebateu. James estava rabiscando algo em um pergaminho, algo que parecia uma flor. Remus, sentado a seu lado teria tirado sarro com o amigo se visse o que era exatamente, mas estava mais preocupado com a aula como sempre._

 _\- Saber seu jeito de combate? Manias, tiques…? - ele sugeriu. O Prof. fez uma careta aprovando._

 _\- Muito bom e muito útil, assim como a sugestão do seu amigo, mas ainda não é isso que eu quero. Deixe-me ver se consigo ajudar vocês assim: Pensem em seus inimigos como pessoas próximas de vocês. Vocês o conhecem, falam com ele e gostam dele. Armas e maneiras de combate? Isso vocês já sabem. A maneira como pensam? - ele cortou um aluno que iria sugerir provavelmente isso - Talvez, se não fosse algo totalmente inviável. Alguém tem mais alguma sugestão? O que pode lhe dizer mais sobre as pessoas do que pensamentos, armas e combates?_

 _\- Por onde andam. - James sussurrou olhando pela janela. Remus olhou para o amigo e então espiou o desenho. Um lírio. É claro que James estaria pensando em Lily. Por mais que não admitisse em voz alta, provavelmente por questão de orgulho, há algum tempo era realmente o que ele mais pensava. Remus sorriu e se recostou na cadeira._

 _\- Como? – perguntou o Prof., olhando em volta da sala e procurando de onde o sussurro com a resposta desejada tinha vindo. James voltou a olhar para a sala e rabiscou em cima do desenho que havia feito, como se pudesse fazer o mesmo com os pensamentos que tanto o perseguiam._

 _\- Por onde andam. Que lugares frequentam e com quem andam quando não estamos próximos. - ele repetiu mais firme. O Prof. apontou para ele afirmando seu sucesso na resposta. – Quem sabe essas informações conseguiria teoricamente descobrir tudo o que falta em uma investigação._

 _O Prof. assentiu, gostando da explicação que o aluno lhe dera._

 _\- Sr. Potter, o senhor planeja trabalhar com isso? – ele perguntou delicado e James sorriu descontraído recostando na cadeira._

 _\- Gostaria de ser Auror. Se não isso, jogar Quadribol profissionalmente. Ah não, queridas – ele disse, focando a última parte para as meninas da sala – Eu sei que sou um profissional no que eu faço, - ele respondeu pomposo – mas digo ganhar dinheiro por fazer isso. -duas meninas sorriram uma para a outra e uma delas começou a acariciar o cabelo._

 _O Prof. riu e lhe apontou o dedo, voltando as costas para ele._

 _\- Eu focaria em Auror, Sr. Potter. Quando você sabe onde seu combatente anda consegue automaticamente descobrir quais suas armas, maneiras de combates e também seus pensamentos. Localização, dados. Isso é o mais importante. A aula de hoje fala exatamente disso: espiões. O Ministério da Magia contém vários e muitos ainda trabalham ilegalmente com isso, pois é a maneira mais eficaz. Entretanto, é perigosa. Por isso as leis estão fervendo para que isso se torne proibido… Porém, apenas imaginem saber cada passo de todas as pessoas! Vamos estudar maneiras de camuflagem hoje e sobre silêncio..._

 _._

 _._

Aquilo tudo havia desencadeado a ideia que cativou a todos, pois poderiam fazer aquilo melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Havia alguma passagem em Hogwarts que os Marotos não haviam descoberto e até mesmo usado? Em caso de dúvida, a resposta é 'não'. Obviamente, o motivo e inspiração eram muito mais por pura diversão. Todas as peças seriam possíveis e realmente queriam deixar uma marca com seu nome antes de saírem da escola.

Mais tarde, após o jantar, eles correram para o dormitório enquanto Remus correu para a biblioteca, atrás de ajuda literária, onde não se demorou, já sabendo exatamente onde estavam as informações que ele precisava. Ele começou a fazer uma pilha a seu lado flutuante com a varinha, e sorriu docemente para Madame Pince quando ela o olhou abismada na saída. Ele fez o caminho de volta para o dormitório equilibrando os 12 livros que havia separado e ao entrar encontrou os amigos limpando espaço no meio do quarto para começar o projeto. Claro, seria muito melhor se James tivesse sido um pouco mais cuidadoso, mas ao invés disso ele simplesmente passou o braço na mesa, jogando tudo que tinha em cima para o chão. Sirius parecia chateado com um poster de uma banda amassado.

James arrastou seu malão até o meio do quarto e se sentou em cima, fazendo uma cadeira improvisada. Ele agarrou um pergaminho que estava perto de sua cama, enquanto Peter lhe estendia uma pena e um tinteiro. Ele pôs pesos nas pontas, mantendo sua área de trabalho firme e começou a rabiscar um esboço da planta Hogwarts, conforme Sirius indicava.

\- Aqui é a ponte, o lago e mais abaixo o campo de Quadribol. - o amigo murmurava – Não, você é estúpido? O corujal fica mais para cima, não é tão próximo assim do lago! Eu deveria estar desenhando isso, francamente. Como vamos fazer isso? Moony deve conhecer algum feitiço… Algo que pode nos ajudar?

\- Alguns, mas acredito que teríamos um resultado melhor se usássemos feitiços de rastreamento pela escola, entende? Não enfeitiçar os alunos, e sim a escola, cada canto dela e sincronizar isso com o documento. Isso poderia funcionar, algo como o _Homonculous¹_ , mas teríamos que somar todas as consequências e também resultados esperados e colocá-los em uma equação para… - James ignorou o restante enquanto o amigo já começava a folhear livros de feitiços.

\- Wormtail, pode pegar aquela coisa que Remus trouxe do mundo dos trouxas? Acho que ele chama de 'régua', está no criado dele. - O loiro assentiu e pegou não somente a régua, como mais tintas, penas e um saco de biscoitos. Remus deixou os livros restantes no chão, e ajoelhou com o livro do momento no colo, mordendo o lábio inferior com concentração. Sirius se juntou a James no malão e começou a lembrá-lo de todas as passagens secretas que se lembravam, afinal se era para ser algo completo, o fariam 100%. Eles continuaram os desenhos até tarde da noite e certo momento, Sirius chamou Peter com um assovio e eles saíram correndo do quarto.

\- Onde eles estão indo? – Remus perguntou apontando com a pena.

\- Reconhecimento de território – ele respondeu com a língua para fora enquanto desenhava. – Devo admitir que conseguimos fazer uma boa parte somente com nossos conhecimentos de já, mas ainda há algumas dúvidas, principalmente no sexto andar, tivemos poucas aulas lá e éramos muito jovens. Sirius levou um pedaço de pergaminho, vai anotar o que conseguir para mim e me trazer. Provavelmente, ele deve estar na forma de cachorro agora. – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para responder Remus. – Já é tarde, não deve ter alunos fora da cama. Bom, a não ser nós...

Eles foram e voltaram diversas vezes, cada vez retornando com informações mais concretas, como por exemplo: "Esse corredor é menor, ele deve ter uns 7 metros só." Ou "Aqui tem uma janela, é mais fácil de entender se a considerar.". Peter não tinha coragem de dizer que estava cansado, mas continuou correndo junto ao amigo, fazendo sempre pausas na cozinha. Remus começou listando todos os feitiços que poderiam ajudá-los, como proteção, segredos, e muitos sobre rastreio. Em algum ponto da madrugada, James caiu no sono em cima do mapa que ele havia esboçado. Remus o arrastou pelo braço até a cama, e o amigo conseguiu murmurar algo que lhe pareceu como "Obrigado". Remus se sentou e continuou o trabalho. Claro, não desenhava tão bem quanto James, mas poderia com certeza seguir as linhas de controle que ele havia feito. Certa hora, Sirius chegou e trocou de lugar com Remus. Peter estava dormindo em pé, e ambos acabaram indo dormir.

Foi assim durante pelo menos duas semanas, e Remus já estava extremamente exausto. Naquela manhã, o domingo tinha amanhecido com uma leve claridade de Sol. Ele bocejou ao descer as escadas ainda de uniforme da noite anterior. Não teria aula e seus planos eram ficar na poltrona até tarde de preferência comendo chocolate, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar um grupo de alunos em volta da mesa na sala comunal, e no centro, James e Sirius desenhando freneticamente, ainda de pijamas, um em cada ponta do pergaminho, que tinha pelo menos seis dobras de tão imenso que estava.

\- O que diabos… - ele chegou perguntando apontando para o pergaminho, mas ficou em silêncio ao ver no que os amigos tinham trabalhado a noite inteira. O pergaminho não continha mais esboços, mas sim traços firmes e delineados no formado das paredes da escola e cada corredor. Notou que alguns lugares como passagens secretas também apareciam e tinham um traçado diferente, algo mais fraco, como se necessitasse de atenção para ser encontrada. O jardim em frente da escola estava em branco, porém tinha seus detalhes, como a cabana de Hagrid, o lago, o campo de Quadribol e a Floresta Proibida, que havia sido decorada com cada única árvore e trilhas separadas, onde era mais indicado entrar na floresta.

\- Uau! - ele falou baixinho. James levantou os olhos da cadeira ao lado e sorriu, com os óculos extremamente sujos no nariz. Remus estendeu a mão e tirou uma folha de seu cabelo, o que indicava que ele provavelmente havia passado a noite inteira nos terrenos da escola correndo. A capa de invisibilidade estava solta em seu colo e em seus pés haviam penas usadas e vários tinteiros sem mais tinta. Remus tinha que admitir que eles fizeram muito mais trabalho físico do que ele. Durante o dia, qualquer um dos quatro se esgueirava sob a capa de James e saia fazendo anotações no próprio mapa, que carregava consigo, e a noite, quem podia se transformar em animal sair correndo, sem fazer barulho, os maiores do lado de fora. Agora, tinham plena certeza que cada centímetro de Hogwarts era conhecido por eles. Remus sorriu em resposta para o amigo e se debruçou na mesa, vendo os detalhes do mapa. – Deveriam ter me acordado, eu poderia ajudar!

\- Moony, você fez toda a pesquisa dos feitiços, era nossa vez de fazer um pouco do trabalho árduo. – Sirius brincou. - Demorou bastante, mas estamos quase acabando. Ficou bom?

\- Ficou incrível - ele disse. - Você que desenhou? - Ele disse olhando para James que assentiu orgulhoso.

\- Eu desenhei a maior parte, Sirius terminou de decorá-lo, Peter foi atrás de comida para nós e creio que você deve ser quem vai enfeitiçá-lo, pois nenhum de nós tem alguma noção de como fazê-lo funcionar. - ele riu, mas Remus nem sequer se sentiu nervoso. Havia estudado como fazer e estava totalmente tranquilo com aquilo. Estava encantado com o artefato, assim como a maioria dos alunos da sala, mesmo que não entendessem o que era aquilo. Certa hora quando um aluno do terceiro ano perguntou, Sirius sorriu e respondeu que eles queriam uma lembrança de Hogwarts para sempre. O garoto pareceu acreditar. Algumas garotas perto da janela pareciam enfeitiçadas por ver, não o mapa, mas os meninos de pijama. Remus pode ver que James estava levemente distraído com Lily, que falava com as amigas enquanto arrumava o cabelo do outro lado da sala. Ela olhava de soslaio para aquilo tudo com ar de desaprovação, provavelmente se perguntando qual seria a próxima pegadinha. James sorriu para ela e mexeu no cabelo. Peter apareceu com uma bandeja de pães, rosquinhas e muffins, e automaticamente, um parou em sua boca.

\- É muito bom ter amigos na Lufa-Lufa. - ele sentou-se à mesa e estendeu o prato para Remus - Como iremos… começar ele? - ele perguntou de boca cheia - Afinal, é algo bem importante, né?

\- Sim - Sirius respondeu, estudando o mapa e suas dobras. - Acho que teríamos que por algum feitiço de segurança também, como uma trava. Remus estava lendo sobre isso também, não? Se não, qualquer um poderá usá-lo! - Remus assentiu e começou a correr os planos pela cabeça. Ele sabia o feitiço e sabia como lançá-lo. Era algo relativamente fácil para um aluno do sexto ano que era estudioso como ele, fora apenas complicado formular quais feitiços e o motivo de cada, pois um anularia o outro.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. Acho que sei qual feitiço usar, porém… - ele diminuiu a voz - não poderei usar aqui. Imagina que legal seria se todos os alunos da Grifinória presenciassem isso... – ele riu consigo mesmo – Podemos fazer ainda hoje. Vocês sobem, trocam de roupa e combinamos aonde ir. – ele diminuiu a voz para apenas que os outros três o escutassem mais para o final, abaixo do burburinho de elogios que se ouvia. James sorriu e dobrou o pergaminho, o enfiando no bolso da calça de Remus. Feito isso ele assoviou e Sirius e Peter foram atrás dele, onde subiram para o dormitório e voltaram dez minutos depois já trocados.

Ao ver os amigos descendo a escada, Remus se levantou e saiu com o mapa no bolso, apesar dos sons de tristeza de todos que ficaram para trás. Os três alcançaram ele ao sair pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

\- Aonde podemos fazer isso? Anda, vocês mapearam a escola inteira, devem saber algum lugar. – remus falou quando todos fizeram cara de pensativos.

\- A Sala Precisa? – Sirius falou.

\- É uma ótima ideia, mas lembre-se que teremos que fazer o feitiço em toda a escola. Precisamos de um lugar que possamos enfeitiçar o castelo inteiro. Não sei se conseguimos fazer isso com a Sala Precisa. – Remus disse, pensando na sala que tinham achado alguns dias atrás e tinha virado o mais novo encanto dos meninos.

\- Isso podemos resolver na ala B da torre de astronomia. É o ponto mais alto do castelo e também podemos voar de lá. – James falou – Acho que é um bom ponto.

\- Não é melhor começar de baixo para cima, como das masmorras? – Peter sugeriu, apressando-se para andar junto aos outros.

\- Não, acredito que na torre seja mais fácil. - Remus disse então, como se soubesse o caminho mais próximo há anos e não só há alguns dias, trocou de caminho, virando para a esquerda, pronto para subir até a torre. Os outros o seguiram sem nem se preocupar com o caminho.

O caminho até a torre era fácil, ainda mais com uma ou duas passagens secretas. Sirius conhecia na ponta da língua a senha para todas, e até mesmo isso tinha ido parar nos dados do mapa, que planejava mostrar a eles sempre que parassem em frente a uma. Durante a subida, James conversava sobre o feitiço de proteção. Remus o tirou do bolso e o avaliou melhor, checando suas dobraduras enquanto subia as escadas.

\- Eu o encantei. É preciso muito para que alguém rasgue isso. – James respondeu com uma piscadela e Remus sorriu, admirando a ideia. Ao chegarem na torre de astronomia, Remus arrastou uma mesinha que normalmente a professora usava e posicionou o mapa inteiro aberto. Todos os desenhos estavam finalizados e eles tinham então uma planta do castelo de Hogwarts, com camas e andares. Tinha que admitir que foi um belo trabalho.

\- Ok – Remus começou – o melhor feitiço definitivamente é o _Homonculous_. Ele não é difícil de fazer – disse enquanto demonstrava o movimento da varinha para os amigos – Eu posso fazê-lo. Lançarei no castelo inteiro aqui da torra e só então vou ativar no mapa. Lembrem-se – ele disse levantando um dedo – não sabemos se algo assim pode avisar os professores. É possível que de repente Dumbledore entre aqui em segundos, e se isso acontecer, vocês nem sabem meu nome. – ele completou. Sirius assentiu e olhou para Peter.

\- Pode virar rato e ficar de olho na escadaria da torre? Não podemos deixar ninguém mais subir.

\- Mas eu nem sequer sou assustador, como vou impedir se alguém tentar? – ele falou. Sirius rolou os olhos, mas acabou indo junto com ele. Remus tinha que admitir que um cão era uma melhor guarda.

\- Segure o mapa, ok? – Remus disse enquanto segurava a varinha com mais intensidade. James assentiu e o segurou de pé, com a face virada para ele. Remus levantou a varinha, olhando para o teto da torre e se concentrou em Hogwarts, mas não somente no castelo, como nos terrenos, gramados, árvores e até mesmo a profundidade do lago negro. Ele olhou os céus em volta do castelo, sabendo exatamente cada metro quadrado que estava em conta e então pronunciou o encantamento².

De sua varinha saiu uma leve linha avermelhada que subiu pelo teto da torre e então se espalhou, como uma leve sombra, translúcida e impossível de se ver, descendo pelo castelo. Ele e James observaram da janela da torre conforme atingia todo o terreno da escola. Ele olhou para o amigo e umedeceu os lábios, girando o pescoço tentando relaxar.

\- O segure firme. – ele avisou. Apontou a varinha para o mapa e se concentrou. James não o soltou, apesar do mapa começar a brilhar um pouco mais. Durou pouco, e de repente estava como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele. James franziu os olhos ao ver que uma parte do desenho se moveu, e ele reconheceu como o Salgueiro Lutador. Sua boca se abriu se transformando em um pequeno "o".

\- Sem chances! – ele falou. Com isso apoiou o mapa na mesa e Remus correu até ele. – Por Merlin, Moony, funcionou! Padfoot! Wormtail! – ele chamou. Logo os dois animais entraram na sala, voltando a forma humana enquanto Remus observava atentamente nomes de diversos alunos que surgiam, conforme eram registrados no mapa. Conforme andavam, pontos pretos o seguiam, indicando o caminho que faziam. Sirius girou o mapa de frente com ele e encarou com adoração, sem dizer uma palavra. Remus estava na verdade mais feliz que o Ministro da Magia em pessoa não tinha aparecido ali. Ele agachou sobre os tornozelos e riu sozinho, aliviado.

\- Precisamos assinar isso! – Sirius finalmente rompeu o silêncio.

\- Como? – Peter perguntou.

Todos pensaram durante um tempo até que James estralou os dedos sorrindo.

\- O Mapa do Maroto! – ele disse olhando para todos, recebendo olhares de aprovação. – E claro, vamos por feitiços de proteções. Como uma senha, assim só nós saberemos como usá-lo! – ele olhou para Sirius - Sua letra é a mais bonita de todas aqui. – o elogiado, agora pomposo Sirius pegou o mapa e tirou do bolso da calça agora vestida uma pena, mas ao posicionar-se para escrever olhou confuso para os amigos.

\- Podíamos usar nossos apelidos também. Sabem... não Jay, ou Pete. Quero dizer Moony, Wormtail, Prongs e Padfoot. Ninguém jamais saberá que somos nós no futuro!

Remus assentiu, gostando da ideia. No começo, o apelido o incomodara, mas era usado com carinho pelos amigos, tanto que virou algo que ele provavelmente responderia mais rápido do que "Remus". Ele teve uma ideia e parou Sirius antes que ele começasse a escrever.

\- Que tal: "Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, tem orgulho de apresentar: O Mapa do Maroto!"? – ele sugeriu. James pareceu pensativo e então complementou.

\- Fica melhor se for: "fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar: O Mapa do Maroto". Remus riu balançando a cabeça, reconhecendo que o amigo não tinha jeito, mas gostou de como soava. Sirius sorriu e começou a escrever na parte de cima do Mapa, onde ainda estava em branco. Após a escrita ele olhou para os amigos e tirou a varinha.

\- Rapazes, sabem como fazer isso. – ele disse orgulhoso. Todos sorriram com varinhas a postos e apontaram para o mapa. Pronunciaram o encantamento que tinham decidido de proteção. - Esse será o feitiço de bloqueio. "Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom". - ao dizer isso, a saudação apareceu delineada na caligrafia de Sirius e então os passos de alunos, andando pelos terrenos da escola a cobriram, e pôde-se ver apenas o mapa. Sabiam que tinha funcionado, afinal o Mapa a tinha absorvido. Sirius sacudiu a varinha novamente - para encerrá-lo, "Malfeito Feito", se não qualquer um pode ler.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE RODAPÉ**

 _¹ - Homonculus Charm - feitiço utilizado na criação do Mapa do Maroto._

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	9. Perigo em Hogsmeade

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Quando a ruiva girou nos calcanhares bufando e foi embora, o único que permaneceu sério no grupo de amigos foi James, ainda sentindo o perfume do cabelo que havia açoitado seu rosto. Remus pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e afagou com carinho. Ele acreditava ser o único que entendia que as brincadeiras dos amigos sobre Lily Evans acabaram perdendo a graça para o moreno quando ele finalmente caiu pelos seus encantos. James suspirou e sorriu, fingindo não ter sido afetado pela grosseria da garota.

\- Semana que vem te esperarei na frente do Três Vassouras, Evans! - ele gritou e ela fez um gesto obsceno em sua direção, que fez Sirius dobrar a risada. Os quatro deixaram o campo de Quadribol após o jogo praticamente vestidos de vermelho e dourado, enquanto Remus carregava Sirius de cavalinho nas costas, e o mesmo sacudia a bandeira da Grifinória, a mais recente campeã, e eram rodeados por diversos alunos que gritavam.

\- Hogsmeade então está de pé? - Peter perguntou carregando a vassoura de James e Sirius nos ombros, adorando a honra.

\- Mas é claro! Preciso comprar algumas coisas e eu jamais faltaria em uma excursão a Hogsmeade. - ele respondeu, o que fez o amigo rir. Ao chegarem na Sala Comunal, Remus largou o moreno das costas em uma poltrona causando risadas. Toda vitória de Quadribol era uma chama acesa para que os alunos fizessem festas até tarde, porém vencer o campeonato era quase pedir para que McGonagall viesse os assassinar em pessoa. A torre normalmente começava a atingir o silêncio quando amanhecia o dia seguinte, e não havia aluno, por mais quieto que fosse, que não participava. Havia bebida, comida, música e dança. As poltronas foram afastadas para os cantos da Sala, e os tapetes removidos. No centro da sala eles dançavam e nos cantos apostavam, jogavam baralho e alguns casais curtiam sua festa privada. Remus saiu cambaleando após uma dança agitada com Emmeline Vance e jogou o cabelo para o lado, o tirando da testa. Enquanto pegava uma bebida, ficou assistindo enquanto Sirius se esforçava para subir pela escada feminina de alguma maneira, tentando ir pelas paredes, de cavalinho em uma das meninas que riam sob seu peso, e até pendurado na vassoura, mas Hogwarts era um castelo inteligente e sempre arranjava uma maneira de impedir seu caminho. No final, ele acabou sorrindo para Remus com um aceno de quem diz "Desculpa, parceiro", puxou a mão das duas meninas que estava com ele e subiu pelo masculino, em direção ao quarto deles. Remus nem sequer teve tempo de contrariar, e acabou bebendo mais alguns copos para ignorar. James estava próximo a janela, tentando falar com Lily Evans enquanto ela ria descaradamente e o alfinetava. Remus gostou de observar que mesmo ainda o detestando sempre que podia, ela não o repudiava mais, e quando James não estava sendo um grandíssimo imbecil, ela o deixava ficar por perto. Era um avanço.

Graças a Sirius, quando a festa acabou, os três tiveram que dormir na Sala Comunal. Todos se despediram, e aqueles que o acompanhariam acharam seus cantos. Peter adormeceu em uma poltrona, enrolado em uma manta escura e roncava baixinho, mas James e Remus não haviam tido a sorte de um lugar no sofá. O moreno havia se esticado com uma almofada no chão, e Remus parecia um gato se esticando próximo a lareira. Os dois eram os únicos acordados e conversavam baixinho.

\- A escola já está acabando e eu ainda não sei o que fazer quando sair daqui. Quero dizer, quem vai aceitar alguém com meu tipo de problema para trabalhar? – Remus falou enquanto observava o fogo.

\- Você vai achar algum lugar, Moony. Aliás, sabe que não é um problema, não fale assim. É dedicado e muito inteligente. Dumbledore poderia te ajudar com isso. Eu queria ser Auror, mas não sei com certeza ainda. Para ser sincero, meu primeiro objetivo da lista ainda nem sequer é profissão, estou mais para...

\- Lily Evans. – Remus riu sozinho – Não pense que eu não notei – ele disse ao ver a cara do amigo. – Você tenta esconder, o que talvez funcione para Pete. Sirius também sabe, mas acho que não quer parar de tirar sarro da sua cara. Na verdade, todos sabem. Você olha para ela como um cego olharia para o Sol se pudesse vê-lo. E, aliás, ela não te odeia mais tanto assim. Isso é bom. – ele disse carinhoso – Lily é muito gentil, e mesmo com Snape falando para ela que eu era o que sou todas às vezes, ela se recusava a acreditar nele. Não sei se ela sabe. Talvez saiba, ela é inteligente, mas sempre foi delicada o suficiente de nunca mencionar para mim. – ele olhou para James e o pegou sorrindo.

\- É. Evans é uma joia rara, tenho que admitir. – ele fechou os olhos – um dia ela vai concordar em sair comigo. Darei a ela o melhor encontro da vida dela, e nunca mais sairei do seu lado.

Remus riu e o cutucou nas costelas. James sorriu para ele mas não respondeu mais nada. Aos poucos, ambos foram adormecendo e Remus se pegou tão feliz, que dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Fazia uma semana que a festa tinha acontecido e Remus ainda estava dolorido por ter dormido no chão. Não achou que fosse afetar tanto, afinal dormia no chão a cada 30 dias quando a lua surgia, mas aquele acontecimento não agradou em nada seus músculos. Ele se espreguiçou pela terceira vez ainda sentado na cama e começou a pensar com qual roupa iria para Hogsmeade. Era sempre uma longa viagem, então precisava ser confortável e quente. Ele acabou se decidindo por uma calça frouxa, botas largas, um sobretudo, cachecol e touca. Quando tinha a oportunidade de sair do campus da escola, Remus gostava de se vestir como era em casa, como um trouxa, apesar de Sirius nunca deixar isso passar. Ele fez questão de pegar uma troca a mais, já que seria noite de lua cheia e iria direto para a casa dos gritos. Remus desceu as escadas e encontrou os amigos enchendo as bolsas de dinheiro, o Mapa do Maroto e até algumas roupas. Ele deu um sorriso fraco imaginando que as olheiras em seu rosto deveriam estar gigantes, mas o deles compensou em retorno. Eles conversaram a viagem inteira de trem e tremeram ao chegar em Hogsmeade, com os pés afundando na neve até chegarem na estrada de pedra. Como prometido, James parou em cada loja para reabastecer o estoque de praticamente tudo, desde livros até itens de Quadribol. Quando pararam em frente a Honeydukes um dos amigos ficou para trás, olhando como criança a vitrine. Não tinha muito dinheiro, então... James sorriu e acabou comprando para Remus um pedaço de chocolate. Quando o amigo o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida ele se aproximou e disse: "Por causa da Lua. Chocolate te deixa melhor... e por que eu sei que você queria." Depois de muita andança, eles pararam no Três Vassouras, e enquanto Sirius seduzia a garçonete, eles bebiam e gargalhavam. Apenas Hogsmeade poderia fazer Remus rir no dia de lua. Estavam sorrindo quando a porta se abriu, balançando o sino e um casal entrou. O garoto limpou a cabeça da menina da nevasca e ela riu. O som atraiu a atenção do moreno que se equilibrava nas pernas traseiras da cadeira. Ele murchou o sorriso e deixou a cadeira lentamente voltar ao normal. Peter, sentado a seu lado seguiu seus olhos até Lily, que enlaçava o braço no de Amos Diggory. James franziu o cenho para aquela cena.

\- Oh James… - Sirius disse se aproximando e sentado na beira da janela - não fique de cara feia, não esperava que ela fosse vir sozinha, não é?

\- Eu não gosto dele. - foi sua resposta.

Sirius riu e bagunçou o cabelo do amigo que não ligou. Lily e Amos não demoraram para sair do estabelecimento, sem notar os meninos no canto, mas mesmo assim o amigo continuou de cara feia. A tarde começou a chegar e Remus começou a se preparar para voltar para o castelo. Ele estava sentado em um banco livre de neve e avaliava se suas trocas de roupa ainda estavam ali. Madame Pomfrey e ele tinham combinado que ele iria dali mesmo para a Casa dos Gritos, pois era mais perto, então ele não voltaria no trem com os amigos, mas se veriam depois. Ele levantou a cabeça para perguntar para James se ele havia se lembrado de trazer a Capa de Invisibilidade para ele, mas o pegou de pé, olhando para dentro de uma loja de roupas. Ele nem precisou direcionar os olhos para saber que os olhos do amigo seguiam uma ruiva.

\- James! - ele chamou. O moreno virou para eles.

\- Você vai voltar com a gente, Prongs? - Sirius brincou. O amigo respondeu a pergunta muda de Remus tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade da bolsa e a dobrando no braço.

\- Ne verdade não. Podem ir, vou direto até a Casa dos Gritos por aqui mais tarde. Encontro com Moony lá e com vocês mais tarde.

\- Vai realmente _stalkear_ a Evans, Prongs? - Sirius perguntou sério. - Evans é durona, se Diggory tentasse fazer algo que eu não quisesse, ela provavelmente o jogaria no lago, como devo lembrar, já aconteceu contigo.

\- Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha com aquele otário. Você se lembra do que ele fez com a Susie¹? Não. Se eu tiver que segui-la, vou seguir. - ele respondeu sério.

\- James! - Peter exclamou.

\- Não tentem me convencer. Eu sei o tipo de Diggory. Ele não vai ficar sozinho com ela. - ele terminou e vestiu a capa, sumindo na frente dos amigos - Encontro vocês a noite na Casa dos Gritos. Deixe a janela maior aberta, Moony. - disse a voz no nada e eles então estavam sozinhos. Remus suspirou e arrastou Sirius e Peter embora, se aproximando mais de Sirius.

\- Deixe-o. Ele se preocupa com ela e você sabe. – ele sussurrou e Sirius sorriu assentindo, nem um pouco ressentido com o amigo. Remus os levou até a estação e se despediu comendo o doce que o amigo tinha lhe dado. - Vejo vocês mais tarde! - Ele disse acenando. Foi andando calmamente até a Casa dos Gritos, tentando deixar o mínimo de pegadas possíveis, sem que ninguém o visse no meio das árvores e calmamente destrancou o portão quando chegou. Pessoas que viam a cena provavelmente estavam vendo um rapaz muito corajoso, por entrar na casa mal assombrada de maneira tão relaxada, mal sabiam eles que ele era quem causava todo aquele rumor. Ele riu disso e encostou a porta com o pé. Deixou a janela aberta como prometeu a James e se jogou no sofá. Estava quente ali dentro e o sofá até que não era tão ruim. Ele cochilou durante algumas horas, e acordou apenas com o barulho de Sirius e Peter conversando chegando pelo túnel. O céu já estava escuro e ele estava com frio.

\- Cadê o James? - Peter perguntou e Remus deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei, estava dormindo. Sei que ele precisa chegar logo. Quando a lua surgir, vou precisar fechar a janela. - Remus respondeu. Eles esperaram o amigo por mais uma hora e estavam ficando preocupados, Remus inclusive já estava se desfazendo das roupas quando ouviram um barulho do lado de fora da casa. Viram ao longe um animal de grande porte correndo rapidamente até eles, de maneira delicada e rápida. Ao chegar perto, ele diminuiu a velocidade e saltou por dentro da janela, medindo o espaço dos chifres. Ele sacudiu a neve de seu corpo e Sirius desviou de levar um pisão no pé.

\- Você foi acompanhá-la até o dormitório, droga? Pra que essa demora!? - ele ralhou e James pisou mais forte no chão, ameaçando acertar o pé de Sirius de propósito, que riu e fugiu. Logo começou, como já era de costume.

Os amigos aguardaram deitados no chão em cima de uma coberta, e Peter em cima da almofada. Mesmo tendo assistido aquilo diversas vezes, ele notou um tremor no corpo ao ver o amigo se contorcendo no chão. Sirius balançava a cauda calmamente com ansiedade e nervosismo. Quando o lobo tomou conta, ele teve tempo de se ajustar ao novo corpo e se familiarizar com os animais que dividiam o recinto. Não era algo que demorava muito, afinal ele já os conhecia. Costumava demorar mais com Sirius, provavelmente por serem da mesma família e as vezes até rosnava, mas em comparação, em noites geladas já havia vindo por vontade própria se enroscar no meio dos três para dormir. Desta vez foi uma reação neutra, pois os ignorou após cheirá-los. James bufou e encostou a cabeça no chão, descansando. Peter correu e pulou em um buraco do sofá que ele mesmo havia roído como toca, mas Sirius se levantou sacudindo o pelo. Ele deu alguns passos para dentro da casa e entortou a cabeça quando o lobo uivou. Era muito alto para seus ouvidos sensíveis e chegou até a grunhir. Ao fazer isso ele notou que a sala estava mais clara em um dos lados e levantou a cabeça.

A janela pela qual James tinha entrado estava aberta.

Sirius sentiu todos os músculos tencionarem e desviou os olhos para o animal bege que roía uma perna da mesa. Ele tentou morder o pé, mas James bufou e ele parou. Sirius começou a andar na direção da janela calmamente, tentando não focar no fato que Remus estava muito mais próxima dela do que ele. Ele não podia acreditar que tinham sido tão descuidados. Hogsmeade no final do semestre ficava lotada até o amanhecer, deveria estar cheia de gente. Por sorte, Remus estava ocupado mordendo a própria cauda, incomodado com alguma coisa. Sirius não tentou fazê-lo parar, na verdade, mentalmente o incentivou a continuar. James desviou os olhos para Sirius e notou que o cão estava andando com a garupa abaixada, pronto para correr, tenso e olhava fixamente algo. Ele primeiro achou que ele estava vendo outro rato, ou um gato escondido, qualquer coisa que pudesse diverti-lo, mas a cabeça estava inclinada pra cima. James seguiu seus olhos e congelou ao notar a janela. Ao reconhecer o risco, ele não foi tão calmo como Sirius e se levantou em um pulo.

Remus se assustou e deu um pulo, rosnando e olhando para o cervo. Eles ficaram parados por um instante e James ficou congelado. Os olhos iam do lobo, para Sirius para a janela. Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade e andou um pouquinho mais rápido, mas parou quando viu a cortina rasgada se movimentar. A brisa, leve, carregando cheiros desconhecidos e atraentes entrou pela casa de maneira fria e delicada, e balançou levemente o pelo deles. Remus levantou a cabeça, estranhando a sensação e olhou para a janela aberta atrás de si. Ele farejou o ar e de longe Sirius pôde ver suas pupilas dilatarem. Pessoas. Bebida. Comida. Hogsmeade não ficava longe dali e ele mesmo conseguia identificar de onde vinham os cheiros. Levou apenas um segundo com todos congelados no lugar, e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O lobo deu a partida, afundando as garras no chão de madeira e se impulsionando para a frente em um salto, vazando pela janela a fora. Sirius latiu se jogando atrás dele, tentando agarrá-lo de qualquer maneira, mas não foi tão rápido e acabou deslizando até a janela quando pulou, indo logo em seguida. Peter saiu correndo passando por um buraco da parede logo após que um James atrapalhado atravessou a janela tirando lascas de madeiras com os chifres. Viu ao longe que Remus ganhava distância, como um bom animal selvagem que era. Sirius era doméstico e estava ficando para trás consideravelmente apesar de seus esforços. Ele forçou os músculos a impulsionarem seu corpo delgado, feito para correr para frente. Sentiu que ganhava terreno e que cada vez mais conseguia ir mais rápido. Impulsionando a cabeça com o peso para frente e pulando de colina em colina, James começou a ultrapassá-lo.

Não era um caçador, era uma presa, mas uma presa muito difícil de ser pega. Ele tomou o caminho no meio das árvores, diferente dos caninos que foram pelo campo aberto. Sirius latia descontroladamente atrás do amigo, e James não desviava os olhos do amigo raivoso. Casualmente, ele desviava a cabeça de ficar presa em algum galho de árvore. Remus o notou pelo canto dos olhos correndo nas árvores e rosnou, reconhecendo uma ameaça. James começou a sair da floresta, já na frente do amigo e em um pulo certeiro com muito equilíbrio, parou no caminho do lobo e virou os chifres em sua direção. O lobo não tinha mais como desviar, então freiou com as garras na neve indo parar praticamente embaixo de James, que chegou até a dar alguns passos para trás para recuperar o equilíbrio de quase cair com o impacto. O lobo rosnou embaixo dele preparado para morder, mas Sirius o alcançou e pulou em suas costas, abocanhando seu cangote, rolando por cima dele e então jogando James no chão dessa vez.

Tudo estava muito barulhento, pois ambos rosnavam e tentavam se morder e James reclamava por que não conseguia se levantar. Aos poucos Sirius conseguiu forçar o pescoço do amigo para o chão, o prendendo contra a neve e por mais que ele puxasse não conseguia se soltar. Sirius ignorou totalmente que aquele era Remus e afundou os dentes ainda mais, sentindo a carne amassar sob a mandíbula. James esticou a pata e a jogou por cima de Remus até que estivesse quase deitado em cima dele. Depois de muita resistência, o mesmo parou. Ambos respiravam ofegantes e em silêncio. James viu um pequeno ponto preto na neve vindo em sua direção. Que bom que Peter ao menos tinha prestado atenção no caminho, James não fazia a menor ideia do quanto tinham corrido.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius olhou para James, procurando auxilio em seus olhos. _Não aguento levá-lo até a casa na base da mordida._ Ele pensou. Não sabia se James havia compreendido ou não, mas este se levantou, começando a agitar o lobo e então começou a enxotá-lo com os chifres. Quando as pontas lhe batiam o flanco ele dava pulos na direção da casa. Sirius ajudava o arrastando e Peter guiava o caminho.

Demorou consideravelmente mais para chegarem na casa do que havia demorado para saírem dela. Sirius já estava sentindo a boca doer com a força que mantinha na mordida. O lobo tentou uivar, freando as patas no chão e os três amigos franziram os olhos por causa da altura. Quando acabou ele se deitou cair, também exausto da corrida e da luta na neve e deitou a cabeça aos pés de Sirius, que olhou para James preocupado e levemente o soltou. Todos estavam muito atentos, mas na verdade Remus não olhava mais para o vilarejo e sim para a floresta, para a escuridão e liberdade. Sirius olhou para James e ganiu baixinho. _Não_. James tentou lhe dizer, mas os olhos pidões o fizeram pensar. Fora do vilarejo ele não teria perigo algum. Ambos ficaram perto o bastante para agarrá-lo novamente caso fugisse, mas o mesmo só continuou deitado. Ele cheirou a neve cuidadosamente e bateu a pata contra ela, estranhando a sensação gelada. Sirius latiu e ele olhou para o animal negro, antes de se levantar devagar e andar calmamente em volta da casa. Os amigos foram em seu encalço, não o deixando longe, mas ele não tentou fugir novamente. Chegou a olhar algumas vezes na direção do vilarejo, curioso, mas com um bufo ou dois dos amigos ele voltava a sua missão original. Quando o terreno da casa havia acabado ele começou a ir em direção da floresta. James e Sirius se entreolharam e Peter escalou uma pata de James, até sua garupa. Ele guinchou baixinho, preocupado. James teria dado de ombros se pudesse. Devagar, os amigos o seguiram. Ele não fez nada mais perigoso, fora tentar matar arduamente uma coruja, que havia se aproximado demais tentando matar Peter. Aos poucos, a noite passou, e durante aquelas horas Remus não se feriu vez alguma, distraído demais com o ambiente. Sirius agradeceu por isso, afinal ele acordaria com ferimentos o suficiente.

Não demorou muito para que o lobo começasse a diminuir de tamanho e desse espaço para o garoto magro, de pele translúcida e cabelo claro que tremia no chão frio, provavelmente apavorado de se encontrar na neve. Sirius olhou em volta. Não estavam longe de casa. Até lá, Remus não podia ficar sem roupas na neve. Ele se ajeitou deitado rente a Remus e abaixou a cabeça. O amigo abriu os olhos, mas não reclamou, grato com o calor emprestado. James grunhiu e voltou trotando para casa, atrás de alguma coberta. Ele sumiu pela porta, e quem voltou em seu lugar era m James Potter sem óculos, enrolado em uma coberta simples e trazendo mais algumas nas mãos. Ele entregou uma a cada um dos amigos, que voltou a forma humana e a vestiu e enrolou uma em Remus, o ajudando a se levantar.

\- O que estamos fazendo do lado de fora? – este perguntou grogue.

\- Longa história. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – ele o acalmou. Remus assentiu e então fez uma careta. Ele pôs a mão na nuca e gemeu de dor. Sirius o olhou de soslaio, culpado.

\- Ai – o amigo reclamou e James sorriu. Eles o levaram de volta a casa dos gritos, onde puderam avaliar o estrago. Remus tinha um hematoma enorme com buraquinhos de dentes na nuca e muitos hematomas perdidos nas costelas e coxas, provavelmente culpa de James. Eles narraram a história para um Remus muito pálido e prometeram detalhá-la mais quando se encontrassem novamente no castelo. As pressas vestiram suas roupas e correram de volta pelo túnel, deixando um Remus chorando de medo na casa.

\- Eu não acredito que fizeram isso. - Remus disse, totalmente frio sobre o relato detalhado da noite passada. Eles estavam indo em direção ao Salão Principal, e Remus ajeitava o cachecol que escondia a marca de dentes nas costas. Sirius pediu desculpas pela força pela décima vez e Remus rolou os olhos. No geral, a noite tinha dado muito certo, considerando os acontecimentos. Infelizmente, Remus estava gripado. De acordo com Madame Pomfrey, sua imunidade poderia baixar na Lua Cheia. Eles entraram no Salão e foram tomar café da manhã, felizes com o calor das tochas ao redor. Remus se concentrou em não pensar, em apenas comer. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, notou que havia alguém parado atrás dele mesmo e girou o corpo.

\- Lily! – ele disse surpreso – Tudo bem?

James olhou para Remus antes de girar depressa no assento virando de frente para ela. Lily tinha os cabelos sem pentear embaixo de uma touca e a ponta do nariz estava vermelho-cereja. Ela estava com as mãos nos bolsos balançando em cima dos pés ansiosa. Sirius sentiu sua boca abrir, ainda cheia de comida ao ver que ela na verdade observava James.

\- Er… oi. - ela disse. Sirius engasgou e Peter teve que ajuda-lo. Lily se distraiu olhando para eles, mas James se levantou, pondo o corpo na frente da situação desagradável. A mão foi diretamente aos cabelos que realmente precisavam ser lavados depois da noite passada. Parecia que Hogwarts inteira estava os observando em silêncio, aguardando por uma boa cena, mas ela não se intimidou. - Gostaria de agradecer por ontem… você sabe? Em Hogsmeade. Amos é um idiota. – ela admitiu baixinho. Ele assentiu.

\- Tá tudo bem, não foi nada. - ele disse - Você está bem?

\- Agora sim. - ela sorriu. - Vim aqui somente para agradecer. Não sei quem mais na escola teria feito o que fez por mim ontem. - James assentiu e ela levantou a mão dando tchau. - Até mais, James. - com isso ela se afastou depressa, sem olhar para trás e envergonhada. Ele continuou mudo e se sentou na mesa em silêncio. A mesa da Grifinória inteira estava olhando para o moreno que manteve os olhos onde a garota tinha estado.

\- Cara… - Sirius disse em alto som com um sorriso carismático no rosto - Ela te chamou de "James".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


	10. Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a J. K. Rowling/Warner Bros ©.**

* * *

 **NOTAS DO AUTOR: A publicação de capítulos acabou não sendo tão rápida quanto eu gostaria que fosse, mas o que importa foi que eu adorei escrever isso, mesmo que poucas pessoas tenham lido.**

 **Uma ou dois milhões, eu agradeço de coração a todos que gostaram e elogiaram, de verdade. Obrigada pelo carinho!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Apesar de nunca ter estado em uma formatura, Remus já detestava. O ar que passava na escola de tristeza e saudade precipitada era demais para ele. Não conseguia entender como pessoas que conviveram umas com as outras simplesmente aceitavam que nunca mais se veriam. Ele tinha perfeita ciência da posição dos amigos ao seu lado e que nunca deixaria de falar com nenhum deles. Nem mesmo com a nova integrante do grupo, a ruiva que se esgueirava nos braços de James, ocupada com um cubo mágico, tentando explicar para o namorado o artefato trouxa que a mãe lhe enviara de aniversário. Eles estavam falando baixinho, e apesar de Sirius dizer que era estúpido, Remus notou que ele prestava atenção as explicações da moça. Estavam sentados no jardim da escola, esperando as horas passarem até o horário do Baile de Formatura¹. Mais uma mania clichê da escola, porém eles não podiam negar que estavam se divertindo com a história toda. Após o rumor que Lily Evans e James Potter finalmente haviam se acertado, o baile caiu como uma luva. Remus havia convidado Emmeline Vance², uma garota da qual sentia certa atração desde o sexto ano, e ela havia aceitado. Era uma garota doce que gostava muito de sua companhia. Naquele ano, tudo fora mais pacífico. Claro, a "perda" proposital do Mapa do Maroto ajudara. De acordo com Sirius, o ideal seria Filch tê-lo em mãos. Deixar escondido na Sala Comunal ou qualquer coisa assim seria fácil para qualquer aluno encontra-lo. Eles precisavam repassá-lo para alunos como eles, que entravam em detenções e aprontavam na escola. Qual melhor lugar do que com Filch? Fora fácil. Tudo que precisaram fazer foi arranjar uma baita detenção (resultado de terem enfeitiçado o escritório de Dumbledore para substituir os quadros por mulheres nuas) e então esconder o mapa. Começaram a perturbar Filch psicologicamente, dizendo que havia algo de valor perdido em seu escritório alguns dias depois. Até hoje, Filch os olha feio, pois não sabe como abrir o Mapa. Sirius achou divertido e lançou um feitiço insultante como entrada, assim qualquer pessoa que continuasse tentando seria levemente sacaneada pelos meninos.

Lily sabia sobre o Mapa também, é claro. O número de vezes que ela e James o usaram para encontrarem salas vazias e corredores onde poderiam se agarrar foram inúmeras. Aos poucos, conforme ela se aproximava mais deles, os segredos foram ruindo. Em uma noite, ela havia chamado Remus para conversar, e confessou que assim como ele imaginava, ela sabia o que ele era, e sabia que os amigos sabiam também. Remus não se incomodou em mentir. Se ela sabia e ainda assim estava ali, segurando sua mão, nada mais faria Lily Evans correr. James havia mostrado a ela sua forma animaga, na qual nas palavras dela: era magnífica. Algumas semanas depois, o patrono de Lily se tornou uma corça.

Snape não andava os perturbando mais, afinal seus hobbies agora eram mais pesados. Lily olhava pesado toda vez que ela cruzava o corredor. Ela sabia o que ele estava se tornando e sabia o que seu mestre desejava com todos os nascidos trouxas, como ela e Remus. James ainda o azarava quando ela não estava perto e negava até a morte caso ela perguntasse se havia sido ele. Eles ainda se detestavam, agora ainda mais que James tinha a ruiva apaixonada. Snape sabia sobre Remus também, graças as gracinhas de Sirius uns anos atrás. Ele não se lembrava, mas de acordo com James, que lhe salvara a vida havia sido algo perigoso e muito, mas muito perto de resultar em grandes complicações. Isso não o impedia de jogar livros de Remus para cima quando tinha a chance e lhe sussurrar palavras como "cachorro imundo". Remus não se incomodava, afinal, Snape seria o primeiro de muitos.

Naquela noite, tudo foi perfeito e ele até mesmo não odiou a formatura tanto assim. O baile aconteceu no salão principal, onde tiveram bebidas, se divertiram, sumiram com garotas por horas, cada um com a sua, e voltaram bêbados para a torre da Grifinória de madrugada. Ele se lembrava de rir do nada e sentir como se nunca mais fosse ser triste novamente.

Na manhã onde voltariam para casa, eles se despediram temporariamente, assim como faziam todo ano na plataforma 9 ½. Remus deu um último abraço em Peter, que o retribuiu rindo e observou enquanto James carregava as malas de Lily. Ele iria conhecer os pais dela, e depois, ela os dele. Sirius iria direto para a casa de James, já que lá era seu lar temporário. Remus voltaria para sua fazenda, para seu pai, agora sozinho sem mais a companhia da mãe, apenas para uma visita e então iria procurar algum lugar para viver. Não poderia jamais atrapalhar a vida pacífica do pai novamente. Peter? Ele voltou para a casa dos pais.

Remus se despediu de todos e foi para a fila do táxi, esperando enquanto algum trouxa pensava ou não se pararia para o homem que mais parecia um mendigo. Remus se assustou quando um vulto parou ao seu lado, mas reconheceu a barba branda e as vestes verdes em qualquer lugar. Ele sorriu de modo doce.

\- Olá, Prof. Dumbledore. Como está?

\- Muito bem, Sr. Lupin! - ele respondeu sorrindo – Estou muito contente que esteja formado, um bruxo completo após muitos anos em minha escola. Ainda me lembro do dia que lhe ofereci uma vaga.

\- Nunca poderei agradecê-lo o suficiente – Remus disse olhando para o céu – Eu amo meu pai e amei minha mãe com tudo que tinha dentro de mim. Aquela casa pequena sempre fará parte da minha infância, mas jamais poderei negar que Hogwarts é minha verdadeira casa. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ser tão feliz dentro de um castelo em um penhasco – ele brincou, causando sorrisos em Dumbledore – mas eu fui. E ainda sou. – ele olhou para o Prof. – Nunca poderei pagar o que me deu, Prof. Dumbledore.

Este sorriu e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Eu que agradeço por tudo. Um dia, se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em me contatar. Somos mais do que Prof. e aluno. Saiba disso. - Com isso, ele desapareceu. Remus levou algum tempo para ouvir o motorista que o chamava apressado na rua. Ele pediu desculpas e entrou no carro, lhe dando o endereço do pai. Olhou pela janela novamente, pensando no que Dumbledore havia lhe dito. O Prof. havia sido tão importante em sua vida que se pegou pensando nele como uma inspiração. A ideia de se transformar em professor, apesar de um sonho distante, não parecia mais tão estúpida assim.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **MANDEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM AUTOR FELIZ!**


End file.
